All that you left behind to save the World
by Sea9262
Summary: Elizabeth joins the SGC and her dad Gen Jack O’Neill in saving the world. Liason JackSam
1. Old Photos

All that you left behind to save the World

Sea'Wana and Tabitha (It was all her and worship but I could never own.

Laison, Jack/Sam GH and SG1 Crossover

Elizabeth joins the SGC and her dad Gen Jack O'Neill in saving the world.

I gotta need to feed help a sista out.

Torn, tattered, beat-up and faded it never changed nothing about it ever change. That photo no mater what shape it was in was a risk a man like him wouldn't take. Even if it all was so long ago it was still on his mind. Just as easy as one child had died another was a good as dead to him and there was little he could do about. Yet the pain never left, even after having another child holding him loving him and caring for him didn't change the massive loss you felt in abandoning one like it was a lost cause.

Oh how life changed, what seemed so simple so long ago, looked horrid and wrong now. Young and foolishly in love but not smart enough to know that a life would forever be changed by a simple act. What made Jack O'Neill who he was, life long and hard the kind that reflected the things he did. Things he hadn't even told her and she may have been the one women in his life that would understand. How could she? How could he, he couldn't only that the Tokra knew and now and again his voice whispered in his head.

She will forgive you

Who? Sam or the photo, it was two actually, one of her holding his hand while she tired to walk in his boots only one at the time. The other of her smiling at him while he took the picture, his little girl. There was no place he went she wasn't wrapped around his neck. Those who even remember him back then remembered one thing. That sweet baby girl died, but Jack new the truth, he left them, her mother a women with two children of her own. Lonely and in need of understanding from someone, and Jack was understanding.

She watched him it was the same every time around this particular date. He become distant and angry, he was down right not himself. They all new he had sides but he was careful only to show one, the goofy commander with balls of steel. She even went so far as to check into back ground, she found nothing, nothing that would point to why this week of all weeks every year was the worst for him.

It was her birthday she would be 21 tomorrow, 21 and all he had was one year of her life. How did this happen? How did he just end up not even knowing where she was, if she was alive breathing or happy? How he be who he was and not go after her with all that was in him. She after all was Elizabeth Susan O'Neill his baby girl. He felt the familiar hand on his shoulder and could only give her a soft smile. Maybe it was time to tell her.

-Come to my place for dinner.-

-Okay.-

What did she expect? He was so cold these last few weeks. Would he ask her not to marry Pete to remember that she loved him? How could she ever forget that? She never wanted to forget it's like everything else is what kept her going on the hardest days.

-I have a daughter.-

She never expected that.

-She'll be 21 tomorrow.-

Oh god not this.

-How-

-I was young just starting out in the Air Force. I meet a woman already married with two children. She got pregnant and had our daughter. Things went down hill form there, and in the end, I had to cut my losses and leave.-

-What does that mean-

-Black Ops made things complicated. So much so in fact that if I had of done anything other then what I did. I'd would've had to burry Charlie next to her.-

She got up from the cough, walking around that table. She suddenly couldn't breathe, what seemed the darkest part of him she knew and now this.

-Why-

-I couldn't I didn't want to see that look on your face.-

-What look, shock-

-Anger.-

-I'm not the one who gave up a child-

-No but you are the one I love.- She gasped.

He was to raw now, not to speak the truth, at least not with her standing in the room. This women was the truth to him, she blew his mind away, minded his soul and his world.

-I can't understand why you did this. Give an up a child I see the pain losing Charlie caused you, why would you willingly not want to be apart of her life-

-I killed a man.-

Her face changed.

-You've killed plenty of men.- Her tone deadly and angry.

-Yes but this man wasn't supposed to die. It's how I got into black Ops in the first place. They promised she'd die if I didn't do as I was told.-

-They always do! You son of a bitch Jack O'Neill.-

-Sam.-

-No, you gave up. You never give up on anything any one. How could you-

She looked at his face, her arm ached and before she realized it she was holding him. He slumped into her hold, his head in her neck, warm breath running down her body. He was trembling, shaken, so many years and he never told her celebrating his daughter birth alone and broken hearted. How long had they stayed like that neither really knew. They didn't care either as long as it was each other. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

-Help me.-

-How-

-I can't let her go another day without knowing her father loves her.-

-What ever I can do.-

-There so much Sam.- He said taking her head into his hands.

-Jack.-

He kissed her she could count on one hand how many times he kissed her and each one made the bond between them stronger. He needed her and she was there that was all there was to it. Dedication to a cause they both believed in kept them from stepping over the line. But some days, some days you just needed. He needed.

She left his place she had to, if she didn't, she knew she wouldn't have stop him until he was buried inside of her, showing her just how much he did love her. She couldn't do that to Pete, she actually did love the man. Just never as much as she loved Jack O'Neill, she doubted there ever be any man she loved more. They would talk about this tomorrow best way to approach his daughter.

Jack came into her lab, not in his usual manner. This whole thing still affecting him in deep and dark ways. She could tell 21 years had taken its toll on him.

-I found her.-

-What-

-Elizabeth Susan Webber, she had quite a past. Known trouble maker no real arrest though.-

-Where is she-

-Port Charles, New York. Been there for three years now.-

-What about her mother-

-Some where in Europe.- Sam shrugged.

-That sound like good parenting- He asked bitterly.

-So what are going to do-

-Book a flight.- He said turning and leaving.

tbc


	2. Happy Birthday

If she could she would scream, kick, bite and kill to finally get a fucking break. But as usual good or bad there where no breaks for Lizzi and frankly she was tired of it and wanted the whole world to know. Maybe not the whole world but that jackass Jason Morgan was top on her list. Top it off with a special cherry on top a moment of weakness on her part left her barefoot and very pregnant. She wanted to scream very, very badly and she thought she was being fallowed. Fucking Sonny and Jason make her a target and he's screwing the boss sister.

How did life end up like this for her? Why was it that after Lucky everything she knew and loved went striate to shit? No need to answer the question she knew, it was her lot in life. That's why she was bitch when she came to this town. But there where days, just days when lying down and taking it wasn't an option. God how she just wanted to leave walk a way and say fuck'em all. Her parents would be thrilled to find out she was going to be single mother. Jason wanted nothing to do with her if that little love nest of his and Courtney was any indication.

God what a way to turn 21, and where were her friends now? Lucky was screwing her sister, Emily was far and away, and Nicolas had that bitch Gia to deal with. Liz walked into Kelly's and almost turned around.

-Elizabeth.- The blond asked.

-Something-

-No just, well it's just you've been a bit.-

-What-

-Agitated lately.-

-With good reason Courtney with good reason.- Courtney swallowed.

-Liz I'm sorry.-

-Save it! I'll take it up with the thug.- She snapped.

-But it's not Jason fault.-

-Would you rather I yelled at you or him- Liz said.

-Ah.-

-Yeah I'll save it for Jason.-

-Save what for me- Jason said noticing the physical change in Elizabeth.

-Oh well you came in to early, I do have mouthful for you though. Don't worry I won't forget I've got work to do.-

She walked around the counter and didn't give him a second glance.

-She knows.- Courtney said.

-Oh.- Jason sighed she was clearly hurt.

-What are we going to do-

-I'll talk to her.-

He sat in front of her and watched her worked.

-What-

-Elizabeth I...-

-Stop, you know I wanted to hear this, I wanted to hear why one minute you tell me you want me the next you with her. I know you know about me and Zander but that was mistake I don't plan on making again. But you know what Jason it doesn't mater because I also know about your little love nest, I know you told her that you didn't love me, so it makes this whole thing a moot point.-

-I don't think…-

-No you didn't, but I hurt you so a fair, fair isn't it-

-This wasn't about getting back at you Elizabeth.- he said softly.

-What was it then- She snapped loud enough to get peoples attention. She sighed biting her lip.

-It wasn't to get back at me, okay, fine I'm a big girl I can take it.- She was trying not to cry and scream and toss a tantrum and go into a fit of rage all at once.

-Elizabeth please listen to me.-

-Jason let it go have your life with Courtney. I lost my chance we haven't been able to get it back sense, no harm no fowl. But if you try and explain I will only get mad and then it won't be pretty.-

-Your not okay, your already angry.-

-Don't read me.-

-Elizabeth.-

-What-

Carly walks in walks over to Courtney, the blond tells her what happened. This is just worst the witch will gloat; she never wanted her to have Jason in the first place. God why can't the floor open up and swallow her now? She takes a deep breath, maybe the earth didn't open up but her stomach did. She turned blue and then runs out of the room.

-So little Lizzi Webber gets awake up call.-

-Carly don't.-

-What Jason she's been drooling after you like a bitch in heat for almost a year.-

-Carly- Jason snaps

-He chosen a better class of women deal with it.- Liz comes out.

-Really then maybe he can give your husband lesson cause you have no class at all.- Jason looks at Elizabeth she rarely let Carly bait her.

-How dare you.-

-What call you one your bullshit? Elizabeth comes around the counter and gets into Carly face. You try talking like that to someone who hasn't been witness to half the shit you've pulled in this town. You call me anything other them my name again bitch and I will get violent.- Jason was even surprise by the amount o venom and rage in her voice. Carly backed away.

-Its clear your angry with me.-

She was getting dizzy she simply didn't need this shit right now.

-Are you alright-

-No not really but that's none of your business anymore is it? So not to put to fine a point on it fuck off for good.- Jason was a little taken a back.

She walked away, grabbing her coat and going out onto the dock where she could breathe and maybe throw up. She sat on the bench trying hard not cry her eyes out; Jason wouldn't be man enough to fallow her and begged for her forgiveness or love.

-Who am I kidding-

-Elizabeth what are you doing out here-

-Breathing.-

-Its not safe.- Sonny said.

-I'm losing my mind.- She laughed.

-Elizabeth I'm sorry about this but you mean something to Jason.-

-NO I don't! Do you hear that killers Jason Morgan doesn't want me and never felt anything for me! Kill somebody else.- She huffed and Sonny look at her in shock.

-What you don't think they go the picture.- She said.

-Your angry with him I understand.-

-You know I could say something so mean even you wouldn't be able to deal with it but I won't. I will say fuck off.-

-Elizabeth be angry but don't get yourself killed over it lets go back to the penthouse and talk.-

-Are you happy, Carly is, she never wanted me with Jason in the first place.- Liz sobbed.

-No I not happy you got hurt. Happy about Jason and my sister that jury still out.-

Elizabeth was holding back the tears; Sonny put his arm around her.

-I'm 21 today the two loves of my life left me for blondes one being my own sister and I'm pregnant.-

Sonny looked at her.

-If you have a gun give it to me and walk away.- Mouth trembling.

-No, this is just bottom Liz it will get better. Happy birthday.- tightens his hold.

-Gee… sniff thanks.-

tbc


	3. Boom!

Sonny walked her back to the penthouse, finding it a bit disturbing that she was quite. Quite in general wasn't Liz's mo but his was a deep depression and the fact that Jason wasn't there didn't help. Sonny was sorry that Liz got hurt, but he was happy that his sister was happy. He considered Liz to be a sister to and so it was hard for him all together. Liz got on the cough and went to sleep a deep long sleep. Sonny didn't feel right just leaving her. Finally Jason came home and looked at Liz, her face was puffy like she'd been crying.

-Where have you been-

-With Courtney and Carly.- he took of his jacket -I tried to tell Carly, Elizabeth needed watching but she wouldn't let me go.-

-Why-

-She started a fight with Elizabeth; Carly got put in her place. She said she and nobody else gave a damn if Elizabeth disappear then maybe she'd leave me and Courtney to be happy.-

Sonny sighed.

-Nice to know the truth.- She said.

-Elizabeth.-

-I'm packed, I'm leaving.-

-It's not safe.- They said in unison.

She didn't say anything at all she just got up and grabbed her jacket and bag.

-Elizabeth it's not safe- Jason snapped, she jump then sighed but didn't look at him.

-I can take care of myself.-

-Please I know your angry with all of us right, now but there is no need to do this to yourself.- Jason whispered.

-Do what live, breath, go some place where I don't have to spend every second of everyday an after thought.-

-Your not an after thought.- Jason protested.

She snorted.

-After this is over do I get to stay or do you want me to go so you can start you life with Courtney-

She looked at Sonny.

-You going to pay for a new apartment? No, I didn't think so. I'm on my own no matter how I look at it. It was nice.-

She walked out the door, just as the elevator door opened Carly got off with Courtney.

-All yours.-

Jason went out after her Carly got in his way.

-Let her go Jason its over she's realized it.-

-Carly get out of his way there is still someone trying to kill her.- Carly glared at Sonny Jason hopped onto the elevator. The doors close and Elizabeth stared at the doors.

-Don't put yourself in danger because you're angry.-

-Fuck off.-

-Elizabeth I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say.-

-Tell me something what is it-

-What-

-What is it about me that makes you all want to take care of me have one night stands with me but not love me.- Jason was surprised by that question.

-I don't, I don't know…-

-Yeah fine.-

-Elizabeth, I never meant-

-NO ONE EVER MEANS TO HURT POOR LITTLE ELIZABETH! But you do over an over again. Give me a better apology then that! Tell me what it is about me that you can't love so I can get rid of it and maybe I can be happy with the next guy.- Jason just looked at her.

-There nothing wrong with you.-

She snorted.

-There nothing wrong with you.- Jason yelled.

-If you say it's you, I'll throw up I swear to god.-

-If feel in love.-

-It happens, I can't control it, and I can't control who. I've heard this speech for Lucky. I think I'm tired of it. Your right there is nothing else to say. So like I said we're done, don't worry about me Jason, I'll be fine.-

-I am asking you not put you self in danger over this.-

-This? This is me hurt Jason this is me tired and sick and just done. This is me not watching you or Lucky happy over my broken heart. This is me learning to breathe again that what this is Jason. Goodbye.-

Jason watched her walk off the elevator and out the front door. She was at Kelly's crying and having a coffee. Jason watch her sister and Lucky come down stair smiling and laughing. He watched her cry some more. It was true at this point there was nothing he could say to make it better. Jason turned to leave when Max showed up, he head ached. A man walks past him, new in town but he defiantly looked interesting.

Jack walked into the coffee and up to the counter.

-Hey what can I get you buddy.-

-I'm looking for Elizabeth Webber.-

-Why-

-None of your business, it's personal. - Jack snapped.

-I'm a friend she's having a bad day don't need you bugging her.-

-Let her tell me that.- Jack said.

Elizabeth listen to Mike defined her. Seems someone cares.

-It okay Mike, I'm Elizabeth.-

-Jack O'Neill, wow your beautiful.-

-Thanks considering I've been crying like a baby. What can I do for you- She said whipping her face.

-We need to talk there a lot to tell you and I don't know how you'll take it.-

-Take what-

-Get down- Jack yelled.

The explosion rocked the entire block Kelly's stood on. From the damage the front of the building was gone. Jack kicked the debris from himself and Elizabeth. She groan a good sign, he looked around, there where only a few people in the dinner all of them seem to be alive.

-You okay- He asked picking her up from the floor.

-Not really I shouldn't have left.- She said in a gasp of horror.

-What-

-This is my fault.- She said.

-I could have been me.-

-You- She looked at him.

-People are always trying to kill me- They said in unison.

tbc


	4. My fault

Jack looked at the girl her head was bleeding and she had dirt smudged on her face what a way to get to know your kid. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the wreckage before anybody else got there. He held on to her arm while he made a call. Elizabeth tired to pull away but he had death grip on her.

-Um let me go.-

-I didn't think they come after me like this. Messing with my kid.- He growled

-What- She gasped.

-I didn't want to spring it on you like this.-

-Wait kid? Your wrong I have a father granted a bastard but still.- She said.

-He's not you father I am, and I have to get you out of here.-

-No I have to go to Jason and Sonny they warned me, I was too pissed to listen.-

-Who's… never mind this was about me.-

-No this was about me.-

-How about you come with me, I tell you mine you tell me yours.-

Jack got her into the black truck with tented windows. They drove toward New York City right out of Port Charles. Now Liz knew she should scream or something but the truth was she was just to fucking tired. Jack was glad she didn't put up a fuss; he was to fucking tired for it.

-Do I get to know or do I get dragged around as usual.- She sighed.

-I'm a man who's in constant trouble.-

-I know the type.-

-What type? Why do you know the type- He couldn't believe how fatherly that sounded.

-Life.- Jack noted how tired she sounded.

Was he to late to help his daughter? No Sam had told him that he could never really be too late to be a father.

-Here we are.-

She got out and looked at the hotel.

-What are we doing here-

-You need rest and I need to get this mess cleaned up.-

-How this is for Sonny and Jason to deal with and I have to call them.-

-No you don't, I'll make calls you take a shower and climb into the bed and get sleep you look like you need it.-

-I do, I don't think I've ever been so tired before. Jack was it-

-Yeah.-

-Thanks.-

-Happy Birthday Elizabeth.-

-How did… never mind just glad I didn't have to tell anyone.-

She could hear him talking but her head was so groggy that she couldn't make out what he was saying. She shook her and sat up groaning at that. She then let her ears perk up.

-Mobsters! How does my daughter caught up with mobsters-

-No Carter, no she's not going back she's staying with me. If I see that son of a bitch in a dark alley.-

-No I can't calm down, you didn't see her Carter, and she looked…beat.-

Elizabeth sighed.

-Yeah but she's my kid, so she also looked like she didn't go down without a fight.-

-Now about these mobsters the president still owes me one. Pressure is what these thugs use.-

-NO-

Elizabeth jump out of the bed and grabbed the phone.

-Hi Carter-

-Yes Elizabeth.-

Liz looked at Jack it's a women, she frowned at him.

-Your call your girlfriend Carter-

-She's not my girlfriend.-

-I'm not his girlfriend we work together.- Sam said over the phone.

-Yeah look, this isn't as bad as it sounds.-

-It isn't? Sonny Corinthos is a thug and he put you in danger.- Jack snapped.

-You sound reasonable right now Carter.- Liz said into the phone.

-You can call me Sam.-

-Why doesn't he-

-He's technically my commanding officer.-

-Commanding what are you a Marine-

-No, how dare you.- Jack gasp.

Elizabeth heard Sam laugh on the other end of the line.

-Air Force.-

-Your a pilot-

-Among other things can I have the phone back- Elizabeth stepped away.

-Look, Sonny and Jason tired to take care of me. They've watched over me at my worst times. I don't want anything to happen to them.-

-Fine don't call the president Carter, tell the general.- Jack yelled at the phone.

-No, please Jack.- Jack sighed.

-It's clear as my kid your going to have me wrapped around your pinky.-

Sam laughed again.

-Well then what do we do Elizabeth you are in danger.- Sam asked.

-Play dead.- Jack said.

-What-

Jack was looking at the news.

-They think your dead your going to stay that way. If this Corinthos has a problem then let him deal with it. You have a problem with that- He asked looking at her.

-Yes, but as usual I don't have a choice so I'll make the best of it.-

-Good, phone.- He took the phone.

-Yeah Carter see you in a couple of hours, you think you handle a new Identity for her-

-Yeah I forgot who I was talking to bye I…ah yeah bye Carter.-

Elizabeth didn't miss it almost said I love you. Question was why didn't he?

-So Carter is as solider-

-A major in the Air force.-

-And you're…-

-A Colonel.-

-Cool, so you think you're my father-

-No I don't think… I am your father.-

Jack took something out of his wallet, he handle it with the up most care and handed it to her. Elizabeth looked at him in shock she had those picture. They where her favorite times with her father that was best in the whole world. He loved her and wasn't disappointed in her; he was so young and so…

-This is you-

-Yeah. This is all my fault.-

tbc


	5. Stragate?

They talked and talked and talked more talking the both ever did in their lives. Memories of that year passed for both of them Elizabeth realizing that she was trying to get back to that world where her daddy took her every where and made her laugh everyday. They world where life was perfect no man could ever match that, and then there was Jack.

-So Carter is picking us up in my truck. We'll head to my house and you can get briefed on your now life.-

-New life, how many times have I been waiting to hear that-

-Well now you have it.-

Liz noticed a tall good looking blond and wanted to scream. She was surrounded by them, maybe what the hell she ought to go blond.

-Carter-

-Sir, you must be Elizabeth. Welcome to Colorado Springs.-

-Thanks.-

-So we'll get you settled and go over your new ID and then we have to get back the base sir, something's come up.-

-Something always comes up Carter what now-

-Well sir, Daniel got a lead and the general wants us to check it out.-

-Damn. I may have to bow out Carter.-

-No you don't give me a canvas and good broccoli soup and I won't even know your gone.-

-Canvas-

-She's an artist sir. - Carter said.

-She is? You are-

-Yes Jack. - Elizabeth smiled.

-What else do you know- Liz asiked

-Carter knows everything. She really smart.-

-Oh really smart.-

-PhD and everything.-

-Cool. - Sam looked at her.

-You defiantly his daughter.-

Jack drove up to the house and they got out.

-Not much but his clean and it home. - Sam said.

-Its clean- Jack said.

-I had it done sir.-

-Thanks Carter.-

-No problem sir.-

Elizabeth watched the pair with interest. They where clearly in love but she assumed duty kept them from getting closer then that even in secrets. She suddenly felt bad for them, she watch how her father watches every move Sam made. Lucky used to watch her like that, even Jason, so much for that. It was time, it was time to let go of the past and move on with the future, with her father.

-Jack-

-Yeah kid.-

Just then a bright light encompassed them all when it was gone Liz stomach lurched and she threw up.

-You okay- Sam asked at her side.

-Yeah just don't that again.-

-We didn't.-

-Ah Jack-

-Daniel this couldn't wait I had company. - Point to Liz

-I told Thor not to bring up your quest but he said it would be best. Something about not realizing you had another offspring- Daniel said looking at him Jack sighed.

Elizabeth looked around the mess she'd made was suddenly gone. She then looked out the window and at earth.

-Space, am I losing my mind-

-No where aboard and Asquard ship.-

-A who is a what's it ship.-

-Elizabeth lets go me Thor.-

-As in Hammer-

-No quite. But pretty close.-

Liz fallowed the three as Jack tired to keep Daniel from messing with her. Finally they enter the chamber where a strong black man waits with a gold medallion on his forehead. He bow to Elizabeth and she smiled.

-I must apologies for your illness. I wasn't aware you where with child.-

-What-

-Um yeah by the way Jack your kid got knocked up for her 21 birthday. - Elizabeth smiled.

She glared at the voice then realized what she was looking at.

-That a Martian.-

-No such things.-

-I've seen the picture but isn't he supposed to be green-

-No.-

-Jack. - Liz said in angry tone.

-Look like I have a lot of explaining to do.-

Once Jack was done Liz was pale, she couldn't believe it made all her problems seem small and petty at the time. She even understood what going on between her father and Sam. She looked at Thor the little person just stared at her. She sighed and put her hand on Jack shoulder.

-What can I do to help pop-

Jack just smiled and pulled her into a fierce hug.

-So we go to work. Thor send you through the Stargate when we get that back to earth, you meet general see the base.-

-Why can't I stay with you guys-

-To dangerous.-

-Dangerous! Did you just tell me dangerous? I've been shot at, nearly blown up, locked in a crypt, stalked, beat up and well a few other things I can take it.-

-She can stay aboard with me O'Neill.-

-You sure buddy-

-Of course O'Neill your offspring will be safe as my own.-

-You have offspring- Jack asked.

-Yes quite a few.-

Teal'c regards Elizabeth she smiled at him.

-Welcome to the family. - He said. –You have made O'Neill very happy.-

-He made me pretty happy to.-

-That is good.-

-You have any children Teal'c-

-A son, like you and O'Neill we were quite estranged. No longer, it takes time.-

-I know, thank you Teal'c. - He smiled and bowed his head.

tbc


	6. Son of a Bitch!

P4A-785

Rayn'C watched the O'Neill with great interest the women was much like Samantha Carter. Strong and powerful making a Jaffa like him a good women. But Tauri women weren't like Jaffa women they didn't just bow to there men as a women should but made choice and did as they chose. Perhaps that was the O'Neill's appeal there was also the fact that she was the child of the Great O'Neill the Tauri's greatest worrier. For one to describe Major O'Neill, one would call her a problem solver, and a huntress.

He himself witness this very huntress take down the goddess of the hunt Artamis herself. The Greek goddess was powerful and her female Jaffa the Amazons were unrivaled by any. Major O'Neill defeated her first Prime On'la who herself, defeat several of Baal's first prime. Then when alone and hurt, she was hunted by On'la's party and each women and man lost there lives to the Major. This made her a coveted prize amongst many Jaffa at the summit meeting.

The Leader Teal'c stood next to her and spoke to her as did Denial Jackson. Her father could not come now the commander of the Tauri home base. No mater having her there was as good as having O'Neill himself. Rayn'C was eyed by Teal'c many had heard that sense Elizabeth was un attached a match between her and a Jaffa warrior would smooth the negotiations over faster. He even asked Elizabeth to consider it himself, not surprised when she agreed she was like her father open minded to a point.

She'd even visited to his women's camp to meet and speak and train with Rayn'C. Teal'c knew Elizabeth feelings for the man but he would never reveal that to him. Teal'c didn't like that man personally he was to smug for his own good. If Ryac had not been married he would have asked Elizabeth to consider his son. He knew Elizabeth would not but, as long as she was out of Rayn'C path. He knew Elizabeth would not accept his proposal; her heart still ached for the two who left her.

Yet Rayn'C had also managed to repulse Elizabeth with is foolish attitude about women. When Elizabeth relayed what he said about her defeating the Goddess Huntress Teal'c himself wonder why the man was still alive. Then there was CJ, Elizabeth had yet to tell him of her child, he was not a man who would stand that well. Teal'c advised she save that information for later this way she wouldn't have to tell him he was a pompous ass as being the reason she wanted nothing to do with him. Teal'c watched the accented about to happen as Rayn'C approached Elizabeth.

-Hello O'Neill.-

-Rayn'C how are you-

-Well, Elizabeth have you consider my request.-

-I cannot.-

-Why-

-Rayn'C why didn't you tell me about Jaffa custom.-

-What custom-

-The one where you will be shamed by a women with child and no man.-

-What- Rayn'C said in shock.

-Its no big deal on earth there are thousand of single moms. But its not Jaffa thing, Teal'c said that he would have expected you to better teach me about Jaffa customs. He wasn't happy. - The Jaffa looked at Teal'c and swallowed when Teal'c scowled Course Teal'c always scowled at him.

-Well then Elizabeth the time we spent was nice.-

-Yes it was. - He walked away.

She smiled and winked at Teal'c, he smiled and winked back.

-So shall we begin the negotiations- Teal'c said.

Before it was done the word was spread, Elizabeth was respect warrior but not a good wife. How could she be a good wife no one wanted to marry her? Oh well least she'd have no more Jaffa chasing after her and she could working on finding more ancient tech for Daniel.

SGC – Earth

Liz step of the ramp and as was her costume into her dad arms.

-Hiya pop.-

-Hiya Kid. How'd it go with the ass-

-Well Teal'c little omission was perfect no more Jaffa proposals. Not that I would mind there was some Jaffa that reminded me of… never mind I'm good pop.-

Jack regarded his daughter. Liz had jumped into his world with both feet and never looked back. But people who didn't look back where running way from something.

-Did Daniel tell you about the lock-

-Yeah said he's got an idea but lost it needed me to find it. Give me three days with your grandson and then I'll start the search.-

-CJ's missed you.-

-I missed him.-

-He asked me why all the other kids have a dad and he's got grandpas and uncles.-

-Did he, did you tell him that he almost had a dad.-

-Liz where is the Zander Smith so I can tell CJ he's dead.-

-Pop.-

-Well Major-

-Back off General! If you don't I'm telling Sam- She walked off.

Jack sighed and looked around.

-Well- They all just shrugged.

-He did what- Jack turned around and head to his office.

Close one door Carter beat him to the other.

-Sir.-

-I'm a General Col.-

-Sir- Jack sighed sat down and just listened.

Liz sat in the window seat while CJ played with his toys. There reunion was as it always was happy but CJ was lonely frankly so was she. He needed a father a good one and his mother was always running off to save the world. He understood but he was five, smart CJ knew there where things missing in his life. She read the file Daniel had given her. Everything she retrieved was on the black market or still buried some of the trips she took CJ on. This one seemed simple spend money, a man bought it as a gift for his future wife. The man paid a million for it, the necklace was a key to a lock of an ancient archive to which her father didn't have to stick his head in that was plus.

-Son of a bitch-

-Mommy-

-Sorry baby mommy didn't mean it.-

The man was Jasper Jax the future bride was none other then that bitch Courtney. When it rained it poured.

tbc


	7. Alive

On the plane Liz remembered CJ's goodbye he didn't cry anymore just held on to his grandpa. Liz hated that part but it had to be done there where to many dangers. Liz went over the file; she had collected on the resent events in Port Charles.

Jason – married Courtney, then Lorenzo Alcazar presented himself as the enemy they knew nothing about. He kidnapped Carly and Courtney. Courtney lost their first child and blamed the life Jason lived for it. Typical Then Sonny got women named Sam McCall pregnant and Jason lied to keep Michael happy. That boy will be in therapy for life with the shit the adults do around him. Jason fell in love with her, Alexis daughter got sick and it later came out the Kristina was also Sonny's child to. Sam's baby dies they use the stem cells to save Kristina's life. Sam moves out and then back in with Jason and they get to adopt that fell through and now he was in limbo.

Lucky – married Sarah and they've been on and off for the last four years. Now she was pregnant with his baby or so he thinks. Lucky is now cop giving Sonny and Jason trouble no doubt because of her. He and Nicholas had to put Laura and nearly Luke away. Liz felt sad about that, losing her then Laura must have been hard on them both. Nick came to his senses and feel in love with Emily Someone who'd be happy to see me.

This wouldn't go well so Elizabeth had to play the bitch card. She got of the plane and decided a plan of action. In her research it turn out that Alcazar was one of the buyer of the tech that came out of Area 51. Including the stolen tech she tracked down and got back. Getting her the reputation as the Crazy Bitch, she likes the title and the cover so she used it. She found out that Alcazar would be at Courtney's engagement party. Liz smiled.

Metro-Court

"Congratulations Courtney. - Lorenzo said with a smile.

"Go striate to hell Lorenzo.-

"Courtney. - Diego said.

"Sorry Diego couldn't help it.-

"Nice family you're marrying into Jax.- Lucky said.

"Detective Spencer, I'm marrying the women not the family.- Jax said coldly.

"Yeah well she's lies for them still and says she's no longer apart of that world. What will you do to protect your future wife's ex?- Lucky said.

"You son of a…- Jax was about to say.

"Watch it Candy boy that Laura you're talking about. - Luke said.

Lorenzo looked around and noticed her instantly. No one else did which he found strange, she was after all the reason the Spencer's hated the Corinthos. He walked over to her.

"Ms. Webber.-

"It Coombs now, quite a show.- Liz told him.

"Considering you're the unspoken reason I'm surprise no one noticed you yet. - Lorenzo said looking her over.

"They will when I want them to. I'm here on business. - She said looking at him.

"Oh?-

"I'm in the acquiring business mister Alcazar and in need of a buyer. Sonny doesn't deal in that area you do. - She told him.

"You are aware that I was the one behind your attacks? - Lorenzo said.

"Yes but it was business no real harm no foul. - She shrugged.

"Really. - She nodded at him.

"Look at me Mr. Alcazar I'm about money not revenge. - She stepped back and turned.

"I'm looking…- His eyes went over her body.

The argument got louder when Jason and Sonny joined in.

"No Morgan you're both just into letting innocent women died for you. - Lucky snapped.

"I'm not the only one who abandoned Elizabeth Lucky. - Jason said looking at him and Sarah.

"Oh! Due tell, this should be good. - Elizabeth couldn't help herself.

Mouths dropped, so did a few glasses, Sarah swayed, and Jason and Lucky looked shocked. Liz grabbed a glass of campaign.

"Yeah it's going to be great doing business with you Mr. Alcazar. - The saluted to the others and she and Lorenzo tip their glasses she drank the contents of the glass put on the bar and turned around.

"I'll take a Cosmo and don't skimp on the liquor.-

"Yes ma'am.-

"Please finish going at each others throats. Don't let me stop you. - She said waving her hand.

"Elizabeth? - Lucky whispered.

"When last seen.-

"They said you where dead. - Sarah said.

"Yeap. Gave me another life and everything. - Liz smiled.

"How could you do this to us? - Sonny asked.

"At the time I was thinking more about my own life and not yours.-

"Why? - Lucky said.

Liz shrugged a little buzzed.

"Yall didn't seem to give a shit about my life. - She told Lucky.

"Is that what you think? - Jason spoke for the first time.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mater what I think. I'm here on business nothing else.-

Liz looked around everyone had something they wanted to say.

"Can we hash this deal out tomorrow Mr. Alcazar.-?

"Lorenzo, and of course long trip?-

"You have no idea. - Liz hopped off the bar stool.

She head toward the elevator, Carly got off and went pale.

"Christ.-

"Nice to see you to. Bye now, don't forget Lorenzo.-

"I won't.-

Carly walked up to Sonny then looked at the shock and surprised faces.

"That really was her wasn't it.-?

"Yes.-

"Well what did she have to say?-

"She here on business nothing else.-

Carly looked around.

"I doubt that. I get the feeling little miss muffin is out for few heads.-

tbc


	8. What do you want?

Liz watched the ships go by identifying the ones she's seen before. Lorenzo was a busy man and dusting his ass would be a personal pleasure. She looked at the logo of Corinthos-Morgan remembering both men's face when they saw her. His eyes his mouth, he looked older wiser and sexier then ever. She shook her head.

"To many Jaffa and not enough men.-

"Men? You're in the market? - Carly voice said.

"Not really got four really good men in my life right now don't need five to complicate it.-

"Then why did you bother to come back from the dead?-

"Broke, need money, good at what I do, need a business partner. - Liz shrugged."

"Lorenzo? - Carly asked.

"He deals in what I deal in simple.-

"Where have you been?-

"Dead. - She finally turns to Carly watch as the women looked her up and down.

Carly had to admit what ever Liz was doing she looked good. Short, short black hair and stud in her nose, she was dress in some expensive duds. Liz pouted her maroon red lips.

"How do I rate? - She asked.

"You've gone form two faced bitch to full on bitch. - Carly said.

Liz smiled.

And you're in a certain class of bitch all by yourself Carly. Are we trading insults or you going to ask your questions?-

"You hurt Jason.-

"Not as much as he hurt me.-

"Is that why did it to get back at him?-

"No really, it was the FBI.-

"What?-

"They told me it was Lorenzo. They thought I could give them something on the man. After a year when they realized I didn't know anything they dumped me much in the manner Jason and Lucky did. They told me if I knew what was good for me I wouldn't go back; I had a new name and life. There was nothing for me in PC why go back?- Carly just stared at her.

"Do you have any idea what Jason went through.- Liz sighed.

"No, what did he go through? Me, I was blown up while pregnant on my birthday.-

Carly looked at her.

"You where pregnant? Is it Jason?- Carly growled.

"You and I both know it wasn't.- She said.

"Wasn't?-

"I lost it that day.- Liz dared her to say something.

"I'm sorry; I never wanted something like that to happen to you.-

"Yeah well, you see why I didn't give a shit about Jason or Lucky at the time.-

"Yes but Elizabeth, you hurt him showing up like this.-

"Not to sound like a bitch but I will. I could care less; I've got other problems Carly big nasty ones that need money. Jason isn't top of my list.-

Carly sighed.

"This isn't over but a warning Lorenzo is dangerous.-

"I know, then again so am I.- She walked away as Courtney came down the steps.

"What did she have to say?- Courtney

"A lot but nothing about going after Jason.- Carly looked at her.

"Why would I care?- Courtney said.

"You blame what happened to her for the end of your marriage. You still love Jason.- Carly said.

"He loves Sam; Liz is her complication not mine.- Courtney shrugged.

"Yeah Sam'll handle that well she still not talking to him.-

She looked around the warehouse as carefully as she could without being noticed. Corinthos-Morgan was clean except for the 13 bugs and cameras around the place. She'd have to check on that, Liz must have been slipping because she didn't notice that Jason had noticed her. He fallowed her as she made her way to Lorenzo warehouse finding some things form Area 51.

"Just took this stuff back.- She said.

"Really so you're his new supplier.- Jason said.

"The ink hasn't even dried yet. Scratch that there hasn't been any ink.- Liz sighed.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth?- Jason asked.

"Minding my own business. Now go away I need to know what the competition's bringing my future boss.-

Jason couldn't believe her.

"Let's go now.-

He grabbed her arm and found his painfully twisted behind his back.

Don't do that again. Bad for your health, you don't get to tell me anything anymore you got it.-

"Yes.- He ground out she let go.

Something got his attention he pulled her behind the crates with his hand over her mouth. He turned her around and got a good look at her. The men began talking

"It's the Crazy bitch boss she cost you over six million last year.- Jason looked at her she shrugged.

"That's why it's better to have her working for me. It's clear she knows about the unique. The stuff form Area 51 her financial records are off the charts. She has money on four of the patents which means she's got government connections. I want all of that, she can provide it, I have to provide for my son something other then the arms world.- Lorenzo said.

"Less shady people in the arms world boss.- Lorenzo actually smiled.

"The Crazy Bitch as you like to call her will be dealt with once I've had my fill.-

Jason grabbed her at that. They left Liz look up at him.

"He can try and get his ass kick for it. This was nice bye Jason.-

"Elizabeth?-

"What do you want?

"Answers.-

"No in the market for that. - Jason grabbed her arm.

"Didn't I warn you about that? - He was pulling her to him.

He kissed her; Liz wrapped her hand around his neck and fell into the kiss. He never kissed her like this before. Always chased and soft and sweet this was angry and passionate. His tongue attacked hers and she fought back pressed into him. There was something exciting about this, and the both knew it at anytime they could be caught. They pulled back for air he looked in Liz' hooded eyes and went for another kiss.

"Sam.-

tbc


	9. But what are you really after?

Jason ran his hand over his lips. She had a tongue ring, she still smelled like roses and he liked kissing her like that. He never kissed her with passion and anger never with to much feeling. He liked it and he wanted more, but calling out Sam's name was a cold shower.

Jason had questions. What was Elizabeth doing back? What happened to her? Why was she looking for work with Alcazar? Where did she learn to fight like that? He rubbed his arm she manage to move so fast he didn't even notice he found himself wondering what else she could do. He went to Sonny's house Carly was there to get Michael she told him about her conversation with Liz.

"So she was pregnant?" Sonny asked.

"Yes." Carly said.

"She's not out to get anybody?" Sonny said.

"Oh I know she is, the thing is, when I told her about Jason and Sam she didn't flinch. Use to be one mention of his name and she go doe eyed." Carly sighed.

"So what is she after?"

"What she says, work but with Lorenzo. She said the FBI told her that he was one that tried to kill her." Carly said.

"And?"

"She doesn't care Sonny! She needed money, it can change people. Even little Miss Muffin."

"Don't let Jason hear you say that. He still worries about her, I still worry about her."

"Well she's all grown up."

"Yes she is...did you know she has a tongue ring?" Jason said.

Carly and Sonny stared at him.

"How would you know?" She finally asked.

"I had her tongue in my mouth, in Lorenzo warehouse. She was searching it after she got through searching ours." Jason said eyes glazed over.

"What? I want to see her now." Sonny said.

"Sonny don't she didn't find anything, all of it was at Lorenzo's and it was antiques that's what she deals in expensive antiques and some place call Area 51 one where the good stuff comes from what ever that means."

"I want to know what it means find out. Can you handle this, you look a little shaken." Sonny asks is partner.

"Elizabeth's alive after four years I'm going to look like this for a while."

Carly sighed and left.

"She's pissed about this whole thing. Thinks Liz will ruin your chance to get back with Courtney before she marries Jax." Jason snorted.

"And Sam?" He asks.

"Not a even in the running."

"I've already told Courtney I was in love with Sam. She understood."

"Not according to Carly. She can't believe you chose Sam over Courtney espically after you left Elizabeth." Sonny looked at Jason reactions.

"So because I could just give up on Liz for her why can't I give up on Sam?"

"That's the idea."

"What do you want Sonny?" Jason sighed.

"I want you to be happy; I said it before you've done enough for my family. After Sam lost the baby I realized what you lost to, Courtney..."

"Liz?"

"You walked away, but that wasn't meant to be Jason."

"She's too good?"

"No far from it, she's just someone you protect not fall in love with. If you she was you probably still be married right now."

Jason took it in, it was clear to Sonny that seeing Elizabeth had shaken up Jason more then he would let on. He understood why, her death seemed like a major failure on his part. After promising her that she would be safe.

"Well we're going to have sit back and watch out for her. She can be dangerous Sonny I can feel that much."

Sonny watched Jason leave and made a call. He went to the Grill in Metro-Court sitting down opposite Lorenzo.

"You nearly kill her and she's doing business with you, are you sure it's not personal." Sonny asked him.

"You'd like me to think that, so I'd make a mistake." Lorenzo asks.

"No, She not us we can keep personal out of it. Do you really think she can?"

Sonny felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"If I really couldn't you'd be in the hospital and Lorenzo would be on a slab. Like I told your monkey, your wife and anybody else who'll listening I'm here on business nothing else. Now get up your in my seat."

Letting go of Sonny's shoulder Liz stepped back.

"I'm trying to protect you." Sonny told her.

"By making him suspicious enough to kill me. Nice work Sonny."

"He's dangerous." Sonny snapped.

"So am I. Bye Sonny."

Liz sat down and looked at Lorenzo.

"Ms. Coombs you have the whole town in an uproar."

"I haven't even done anything yet." She smiled.

"You will, I have a list." Getting down to business.

"You have money to go with that list?"

"Yes."

"Then let's talk fine details."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to end up screwed or dead from this deal and you don't want to end up the same."

"Is that a threat?"

'You show me yours I'll show you mine." She said relaxing in her chair.

Lorenzo smiled.

"I'd rather not."

"Smart man now for those details."

The meeting ended and Liz got on the elevator her mind for once wondered, she had Alcazar where she wanted him. Just a matter of time before she have him arrested, there was still the problem she'd be avoiding the key to the lock of the ancients. She had to get it from Courtney some how, Liz would rather deal with Lorenzo and his thugs then that wrath. Rumor had it after her "death" Jason couldn't handle the marriage. Sounded more like Courtney couldn't handle Jason, she never could, wanted what she couldn't have a railed Jason for giving it. Liz sighed.

"Can I help you?" She said to the women standing next to her.

"Just wondering who the competition was?"

"Oh?"

"Carly cryptically told me to watch my back when it came to Jason and you. He had a thing, she made it clear he didn't love you but felt obligated, still does from what I hear."

"Hear a lot do you?"

"What do you want with Jason?"

tbc


	10. Lair! Lair!

Liz didn't like this part of undercover work, the actual work she wished she could fast forward and just arrest Alcazar go back to the safety of the Stargate but. She'd been getting calls from everyone seems one month of giving her, her space was enough. Nicholas wanted to see her, Emily wanted to see her, Sarah wanted to have lunch, and Lucky was calling to see her in the percent due to her activity with Lorenzo.

Liz this is about that shipment you're having trouble with. Keep this up and I'll be forced to haul you in.

Liz growled.

"Fuck you!" She screams at her cell and sighs. It rings.

"Kid?"

"Hey pop how's saving the world business." She says with a smile.

"Fine something has come up and I'm going off world."

"Oh, Sam going with?"

"Yeah." It was not so much the answer as the sound in his voice.

"Pop?"

Jack sighs.

"She and Pete have set a date."

"And you should make that day the day you kill yourself." She said.

"I don't find that funny." He said harshly.

"Neither do I, Pop she loves Pete, she IN love with you."

"I'm…"

"Don't start with to old excuse again, or the we have a duty excuse, or what do I have to offer her."

"You know all my reason."

"Those are not reason!" She yells.

"Okay okay."

"Pop, there's an O'Neill at the SGC you don't have to worry. Retire and marry the women you love don't waste anymore time."

"I tell you I love you lately?"

"Nope but always good to hear so let's hear it."

"I love you kid."

"I love you too bye."

A huff catches her attention. She turns to find Courtney someone else she didn't want to see.

"Love you too. How sweet."

"Month back and you finally have something to say this should be good." Liz folds her arms over her chest.

"You may dress up and play the bad ass but you're still as pathetic as you always where. It doesn't change the fact the Jason hasn't and never will love you. He loves every other woman but you and that why you playing this stupid game with him." Liz took a deep breathe there where ways to handle this but…

"As always talking out the side of your head. First off I'm not playing a game, I came here to get paid by Lorenzo. Second Jason is hounding me not the other way around. Third is it must really hurt." Said matter of factly.

"What's that?"

"The fact that the ink is barely dry on your divorce and Jason declaring his love to another. That must have stung trust me I know how that felt. Couldn't happen to a nicer person if you ask me."

"Bitch."

"Tsk, tsk language Courtney. Seems you're the one still hurt me I've had four years to get over it." Liz smiled.

"I doesn't change the fact that if I wanted him I could have him."

"Now Courtney don't say something that I will use to bite you in the ass later." The blond closed her mouth.

"You wouldn't."

"I'm sorry I sure Carly told you what a bitch I am. Thing was I never lowered myself to her level, why? Because it pissed her off when I didn't. You, well that's different story, I will take perverse pleasure watching you squirm."

"What did I do to you?"

"You lied, I asked you not to go behind my back and you did. Then had the nerve to rub it in my face with Carly to ad insult to injury. Jason and Lucky I don't give a shit about but you push my buttons I'll have your ass." Liz snaps and walks away. Courtney pulls out her cell.

"I need to talk to you it's about her."

Liz sat in the office of the warehouse going over the latest inventory when something catches her attention. Rings, not just any rings G'aould transfer rings, she grabbed her bag and pulled out a Zat. She stepped down the stairs and watch three Jaffa come off the panel. Liz didn't want to make waves least not until she knew what was going on. Then she saw him dress like a human male Ryan'C with a man Liz was sure was a spook. This complicated a whole lot of shit for her and she was personally going to kick Ryan'C ass.

Liz knew she had to move fast once they described her to Rayn'C, he would blow her cover she'd be exposed to everyone as a SGC spook herself. She needed the Jaffa of the map but fast and while she was at find out who the spook is. Her mind working hundred miles and hour she didn't notice Lucky until she hit him.

"Oh shit!"

"I'm sorry Liz, but you have been avoiding me."

"You've been harassing me Lucky." She said harshly.

"Getting involved with Lorenzo Alcazar and god knows what?"

"Say it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Jason Morgan."

"You never change do you? Oh go forbid someone else get your toys even after you're done with them, even after you've toss it aside."

Lucky flinched at her tone. Cold, angry and bitter, most of all justified.

"Liz he's dangerous."

"Funny."

Lucky waited for her to finish but she didn't.

"God how could I make so many mistake with someone I love."

She snorted.

"Its true, I loved you Liz I still do."

"What about my sister?"

"I love her; it's just with us there is history an understanding. A connection."

"Right so strong that you screw my sister in a bed you made love to me in."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what me! Jason says the same fucking thing. Truth is all that time I realized I turning myself into someone either one of you needed or wanted and when I didn't turn out the way you wanted you ran for the hills to someone else. So excuse me if I don't turn myself it perfect little Lizzi for either one of you ungrateful fucks again!"

Lucky swallowed.

"I didn't mean."

"I didn't mean, I didn't mean. Neither one of you mean for this to happened but the truth is you lied. To me, to my heart, to the love I gave you. It will be a long time before I trust either one of you again. Stop calling me or I will tell your wife."

tbc


	11. Soap Opera Plots

Liz was so livid she couldn't breathe she wanted to get into it with someone rip their heads off in one shot. She got changed and went for a run, it didn't help she stopped on the dock and tired to think of the Jaffa and the ring platform in Lorenzo warehouse when voice got her attention.

"She's going to ruin my marriage, Lucky's obsessed with talking to her. She refused of course I thought maybe he could get it out of his system."

"Jason the same she needs to go. I can't take it he getting over Sam I may have a chance to get back my happiness and here she comes." Liz roles her eyes.

She didn't do anything yet she getting blamed for these bitches lack of ability to hold on to there men. In truth Sam had shown little concern over her presence she was impressed until she asked what she wanted from Jason that when Liz realized Sam was just smoother with her shit then these two where.

"So what? I call my parents tell them Liz into some trouble they where always good for rattling her fake cage."

Liz realized her mom hadn't told Sarah about her and Jack. That could cause problems in the end she had to nip this shit in the butt, but fast.

Next morning Liz went to see Luke.

'Well, well lady makes an appearance Enzo keeping you busy?"

"You have no idea."

"How are you my little butterfly?"

"Annoyed."

"Due tell." He arched an eyebrow.

"Your daughter in law." Luke snorted.

"I told the boy she was dullsville, she had no fire, no style, and no scares that made her interesting. Did he listen he wanted her and to hell with you, perhaps his Laura to my Luke."

"Thanks."

"No problem darling and look at you more interesting in four years then that one could be in 20 years."

"Yet my parents favor her to me."

"Don't see why interesting people are my bag. So what about El Mobster extordinar?"

"Lets just say Jax is being played a fool and so is Jason for that matter."

"Oh this is getting better. Why do I get the sense you haven't been stirring the pot?"

"Because I got bigger shit to deal with Luke."

"I got that impression. But still a girl can have her fun."

"I would I really would but I'm walking the fine edge here Luke. Could blow up in my face."

"How bad?"

"It would end with me having to hurt somebody for sure. Not that I'm apposed to it if I have to I will them's the breaks. Thing is this is my life and don't I like playing with it those two could muck up the works in ways that could get me killed."

"I'm getting it. I hate to see the boy played but he's been an idiot lately what do you need?"

'Weakness and information I couldn't get before I got here."

"Poison?"

"I'm a lady vodka straight please." He smiled.

She and Luke talked for a while. Finally Luke was snoring and Liz closed her eyes, feet up on Luke's desk. When the door opened needless to say Liz was sober and awake a hand reached out for her and the guy was up against a wall.

"Liz relax!" Lucky said in shock.

"You looking to get hurt!"

"Darlin that was a nice move. You going to kill my son?"

"I should but no. Thanks for the drink Luke and the advise."

"No problem."

Lucky watched Liz go.

"So?" He said to his father

"What?"

"She told everything didn't she what happened to her and why is she working for Lorenzo."

"Why don't you ask her son?"

"Dad you know she won't tell me. She still angry and she doesn't trust me."

"Can you blame her?"

"Dad!"

"Can you blame her?"

Sighing he slumped into the chair.

"No. I promised to love her forever. People change Dad she did."

"But you wish she hadn't then maybe you can get her to forgive you."

"I hurt her."

"You pay the price for hurting people son."

"Dad please tell me. I know she needs my help."

Liz tried to call her dad, he suppose to take the week off. Relax but with Sam and Pete choosing a date, it was probably up at the lake. She dialed the satellite phone one only she had the number to. He still didn't answer; she called Sam she didn't answer. Maybe her father came to his sense and asked Thor to send them to some faraway planet.

"Liz?"

"Hmm." She turned and looked at Nicolas.

"Hey how are you?" He said.

"Good just calling a friend must be out of town." She frowned at her phone.

"Sure."

"You look great, most people got the impression you're avoiding them." Nicholas said.

"Can't seem to avoid the people I don't want to see. Not avoiding working."

"For Lorenzo."

"Don't."

"I worry and so does Emily. Especially when Jason comes to her and Lucky comes to me."

"I can take care of myself."

"I got that impression. They have to what bugs them is that you used to need them. Now you don't and there no place for them in you life."

"Who fault is that Nicholas? Mine?"

"No it's theirs and they know it."

"Then what do you want me to do Nicholas?"

"Give them a break."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Why do I have to be the bigger fucking person!"

"Because that who you are even if you change just a little."

Something buzzed in the back of her head. She wasn't sure what but it told her something was off and she could feel this going to bad.

"Nicholas go home kiss your wife and be happy you don't know half the shit I do."

He frowned.

"But."

"Bye."

tbc


	12. Guts

The feeling something was wrong got worse and Liz was in damn near panic by them time she finished dialing numbers. General Hammond off world, on an emergency, in English an attack on Earth. Daniel and Teal'c was off world as well, in English her father and Sam where in trouble and they went to rescue them. This team around a ring platform in a where house in Port Charles New York.

"No more bullshit."

Liz went to the warehouse and watched as certain artifacts got beam a back down to earth. She could only assume that General Hammond was giving the bastard a pounding. Fact that they didn't know they where in orbit until now made her stomach ach even more. Liz was about neutralizing them when she notices Rayn'C talking to Alcazar more like bowing to a yellow eyed Alcazar.

"What the fuck, he's a gould." she whispered to herself.

Rayn'C got up and continued to order his men. This meant Alcazar knew who she was from the get go and she was supplying him with the hard to get stuff just by signing it out.

"Fucking Jason and Lucky and women. How did you miss this one Lizzi?"

"Yes how did you O'Neill." Standing behind her was her pregnant sister Sarah.

"Sarah?"

"Don't make any sudden moves sister." Liz got up and looked at Sarah her eyes glowed.

"Pregnant and a gould wouldn't be trying to make a super baby would you?"

"Already done, just to let you know Courtney's plotting against you. Don't want you to miss that." She smiled.

"You're a funny bitch" Liz swung her arm, knocking the hand device out of the way. Then she deck Sarah.

Dragging her body out of the warehouse. Liz needed to take a different approach she got Sarah to the hospital and called SG-15. She came in pulling the device off her hand and telling them a good story. Lucky showed up and so did Emily, ever the cop Lucky asked questions.

"She cried out in pain and went down before I could catch her, she banged her head."

"Why are you lying you can trust us." Lucky told her.

"It's the truth." Liz said in a deadly tone.

Sarah woke up with a groan. Looking around Sarah set eyes on Liz.

"She attacked me!" Lucky looked at Liz. She stepped close to Sarah.

"I'm going to ask you this once you tell the truth and I won't kill you. Where are Gen. O'Neill and Col. Carter."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Lucky she attacked me arrest her."

"I'm going personally cut that baby out of you in most painfully way I can think of you bitch." Lucky grabbed Liz and pulled her back.

"She's fucking Alcazar behind your back." Lucky let her go and looked at her in shock.

"Don't believe me check the baby's DNA." Liz said.

"Why would do this to me." Lucky said.

"There is more going on then your bullshit Lucky open you fucking eyes! Check it's Lorenzo."

Carly caught the last half of the conversations. Her face turning to an angrey sneer.

"You lying bitch!"

"Oh god." Liz backed away as Sonny and Jason grabbed Carly swinging hand. Liz cell rang she walked away.

"O'Neill."

"What! Where the fuck is my father? You don't know find him because if I have to there will be hell to pay got it?"

"Major O'Neill?" Two men in plan clothes walked up to her.

"The gloves are off boys. In there is a hostile call the med team I want it removed not before they tell me where Jack and Sam are got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then I want the fucking warehouse secure."

"Yes ma'am."

"Also without raising suspicion arrest Alcazar then have it removed from him. Identify them before hand."

"Yes ma'am."

"If Courtney Matthews is with him arrest her to. She got the key."

"Yes ma'am."

The men left.

"Liz what is going on with you." Sonny asked concerned.

"Nothing, do you know where Courtney is I have business." Sonny scowled.

"If you hurt my sister."He snapped.

"You'll what Sonny, I can make itmy personal business to see you jail for the rest of you fucking life. Do I look like I'm lying?" Sonny didn't back down. Liz snapped her fingers and Sonny found a gun in his side.

"Or I could just shoot you now." She smiled sweetly.

"Don't make enemies you can't handle Liz." Liz snorted and walked away.

Jason fallowed her.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Have a seat and take a fucking number." Liz snapped.

She walked off, Jason slipped out from under the watchful eye of the other men. He fallowed Liz to Alcazar warehouse, he watched as she put on a body vest. She and her men moved into the warehouse weapon fire was call that could be hear. Weapons that burned holes in the side of a building, Alcazar was dragged out of the warehouse. Jason didn't see Liz, he entered the warehouse and looked around. Liz was looking from something with an unusual gun in her hands.

"If you move a muscle I can shot you in away the pain will never go away."

"Elizabeth." He said she rolled her eyes.

"I should just shoot you Jason. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you wondering what the hell is going on. I'm tired of this Elizabeth…"

"Jason."

"You pushed me away because I hurt you and I never wanted that to happen."

"Jason."

"Now you're in some warehouse in fire fight with Alcazar's men."

"JASON! Shut up. Go home to who ever you're in love with today and leave me to handle this."

"No. You shouldn't even be apart of this."

"Oh God. Ja…"A familiar sound to got her attention.

"Get out of he…"

It was to late the rings surrounded them and then they where aboard and Alkesh. Liz just started firing taken out the guards around them only two. She steps off the pad and check them grabbing one by the arm Jason looked around the golden chamber in shock.

"Help me and keep your mouth shut."

They put them in the small cargo chamber and headed out the door. Liz and Jason took out the pilots and that's when Jason got his bearings.

"My god where in space?"

tbc


	13. You look Jaffa!

Jason watched as Elizabeth piloted the 'ship' she headed in the direction of the information on the screen, he had a million questions but he didn't know were to start.

-Major O'Neill to General Hammond.-

-Hammond where are you Major.-

-In an Alkesh heading in your direction sir.-

-How? We lost it in hyperspace still don't know who they where.-

-It came back sir the Gould was still on the planet in my home town if you believe it.-

-You're an O'Neill after a while it tends to come to you.-

-I'm beginning to understand that sir. My father and Sam?-

-Nothing.-

-Where are they sir?-

-They went to P43-501.-

-The new sector?-

-Yes.-

-Transfer coordinates sir I'll jump and see what I can find.-

-You sure?-

-O'Neill sir.-

-I forgot for second. Good luck Major.-

-Yes sir, O'Neill out.-

-Liz what in the hell is going on?- Jason said in a deadly tone.

Liz looked at him because it was the first time Jason Morgan had ever called her Liz she was surprise but she suspected that Jason had hit his point.

-Strip.-

-What?-

-Come with me. We've got to move fast and I'll explain along the way.-

-You better.-

They walked into the cargo hold and she undressed one of the Jaffa.

-Okay put these on.- Liz watched him and he watched Liz watch him.

It was clear she was thinking about something.

-So who is Jack.-

-Gen. Jack O'Neill my real father. My mother had an affair while her husband was having one. Jack was the man.-

-So how did you get into this.-

-He came to the dinner looking for me the day of the explosion. He had the ability to make me look dead. I found out about what he does for a living by accident. No sooner do I get to his house be get beamed up by Thor.-

-Thor as in hammer.-

-Yes the very one every myth in our history is an alien in one form or another. Thor is the little green men you see on TV. But he's gray.-

-Really?-

-Yeah, Jason I know this complicated but my father is missing along with his team. I have to find him, it's what I do.-

-What do you do?-

-I'm in to retrieval and rescue business. If they can't find it, get to it or stop it they call in Major O'Neill.-

-I see. - Jason regarded her as she helped him wrap the tunic.

She took a deep breath. So did he.

-Okay so way am I getting dressed up like this?-

-You look Jaffa.-

-What's a Jaffa.-

-It's the military guard for the Gould. They're slaves really, their dependent on the Gould to live.-

-How?-

-Come.-

Liz took him to the unconscious Jaffa and showed him the X cross pouch in his stomach. She reached in which made Jason swallow, and pulled out what looked like some kind of sea snake.

-My god.-

-That is a Gould don't let the looks fool you its smart and evil to the core.-

-That thing makes them do things?-

-Actually it's just a baby. In exchange for its stay he gets to live a long life. Probably 100 to 200 years.-

-Your kidding right?-

-No.- Jason studied Liz.

-And?-

-And when it gets older it takes an innocent body over. That person lives trapped in there own bodies for the rest of there lives or until Gould wares the body out.-

Jason to a deep shaking breath.

-How long has this been going on?-

-Millions of years.-

-Millions?-

-Yes Jason we don't have too much time. I need you to listen and learn.-

-Okay.-

-Our cover you're a warrior join the Gould army. Your on the fast track to first prime, I give a list of battle to boast about. I'm your wife we have one son left with family until we are settled. I'll find something to put on. I can teach you the language no mistakes I don't know who's a free Jaffa and who isn't.-

-Okay.-

The last leg of the trip Liz taught Jason passing Gould language. She finally fell into a deep sleep and Jason just watched the purple haze of the hyperspace tunnel go by. He looked at Elizabeth, in some ways she was the same and different. She had worry lines but some how managed to look younger like the Elizabeth he knew and cared for. Jason reached up to touch her face with out opening her eyes she grabbed his hand.

-Always on guard.- He said.

-So are you.-

-Not as different as we used to be.- She told him.

-I think we are.- Jason said.

-Jason…-

-Elizabeth all I want is answer.-

-What?-

-Do you still hate me?-

tbc


	14. Are we there yet?

-I never hated you.-

-Really?-

-Don't read me, the pages are new and so's the story. There are things you don't know.-

-Still Elizabeth.-

-Really. I never hated you.- She said.

-You want to be different, and then maybe it won't hurt so much.- He told her.

-Do you still want me to be hurt?-

-No Elizabeth I don't I want you to be open.-

She laughed.

-To what?-

-Us.-

She laughed harder.

-Kind of hard for there to be an us when you don't feel anything at all for me.- she said with a snort.

-God, are you ever going to let that go?-

-You must be joking right? You of all people should know how much that hurt me. Not just that fact that it was the blond nitwit who threw it in my face but that you didn't have the balls to tell me yourself.-

-Elizabeth.-

-No you want to know. I'm not hurt Jason I pissed, I feel like I've wasted my time on two men that don't have one brain between the two of you and that's not a crack about your head. What did you think I do? In sweet voice Oh you love her go be happy with her, don't worry about me the fact that your in love with her is happiness for me.-

Jason looked at her he could feel the fire coming off of her in waves.

-That the stupidest thing I ever heard.-

-Oh really then you tell me Jason what did you expect form me?-

-Pain, hurt, angry! I admit I stupidly hoped that you wouldn't close me out. One thing I hate the most is seeing you so hurt and the worst part is I did it.-

-Well you didn't do it alone.- She said bitterly.

-No but I like not being lumped in there with the rest.- He looked at her and went to touch her.

-Don't.-

-Why?-

-Because I still feel you Jason. You and Lucky deep in here tapping her chest and I've manage to push it down.-

-I remember a conversation where you didn't like putting on a face that wasn't real.-

-If I hadn't you would have gotten tired of me and tossed me aside they all do.-

-Never.-

-Jason, have an emotion! This understanding bullshit is getting annoying.-

He face turned to stone.

-Emotion all I've been is a support stand for everyone else. Sonny says its time to have a life yet he calls me as if I don't I've lost three children in three years. I've been with a woman I gave my heart to and got it stomped on. But no one expects me to hurt over this, you pretended to be dead and I live with that guilt for five years. That I hurt you so bad, walked into your own death. You want fucking emotion Liz, I'm tired, more tired then I've ever been and I don't know what the fuck I'm doing anymore and I can't hold up anymore people. I've made mistakes.-

Liz was silent. The ship beeped for second she forgot she was on a ship or any where else other then with Jason. For the first ever he let her in deeper then anyone had ever gotten.

-Okay show time.- She sighed.

Jason sat down and did everything she told him to perfection. Ever the good solider she thought as he put the ship in orbit with the planet.

-Jaffa Cree.-

Jason had a perfect conversation with the other Jaffa in the cloaked warship. Once ok'd to land Liz took over, when they landed she found a cape and they meet with the other Jaffa. One Jaffa's wife showed them there new home was and they settled in.

-Now what?-

-I have to change hid the clothes then we go on recon to find the prison or interrogation cells.-

The sun went down and Jason watched outside.

-It's strange it looks like earth. But the suns and the moons it's all so different.-

-Yeah took me a year before I stop doing double takes.-

Jason turned to look at her, and did a double take himself. She was dress in a light gray tunic that tide just under her breast and split on both sides up to her waiste. Under the ankle length tunic looked like a leather mini skirt and thigh high boots. She wore no make up and the mark of the qould in charge on her for head. He couldn't stop himself he walked up to her and kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth, Liz moaned. Jason stepped closer to her forcing her head back he held her body in place an continued. As they took a breath he continues small heavy kissed.

-Jason we have to go.-

He moans and pulled her into another deep kiss then let her go. He turned his back to her and headed to the door.

-Okay let's go.-

tbc


	15. Wait

They moved off the traveled path into the dark line of trees toward the castle like building they saw in the fly by. In waiting for the guards to change they sat and watched Jaffa troops come in and out of the main gate. When the guards changed over they slipped in and toward the holding cells. Most of the prisoners where asleep, as they looked around. Jason could feel the desperation in Liz's breathing the she began to tremble; they looked around for anyone that looked out of place.

-They're not here.- She said in a strangled sob.

-There are other pins. We'll keep looking.-

Liz took one last look around before Jason's hand on her back started her moving toward the door. Something caught her eye, blond hair short. Liz knelt down in front of the bars, and sighed Jason knelt beside her.

-Sam?-

The head moved and Liz saw weary blue yes. She sighed and grabbed the bars.

-Sam?-

-Liz?-

-Yes.-

Sam crawled toward the bars and looked at her carefully.

-How did you?-

-It's what I do.- It didn't sound they she wanted.

-I'm glad to see you.-

-How's Teal'c, Daniel and my dad.-

-They're in other cells near by. Your dad?- Sam frowned.

-Yeah he was with you.- Liz said hopefully.

-No he wasn't he's missing?-

-Yes oh god.- they said in unison.

Jason put his hand on both women hands.

-Calm down we'll find him.-

-Who are you? Who is he?- Sam said to Jason then Liz.

-A friend.-

-A Jaffa?-

-It's a long story. Okay if Pop isn't here then that means he was looking for you guys and got into something else.-

-Knowing the Gen.- Sam said.

-Yeah, so first things first get you out then find my dad.-

-Sounds like a good plan to me.- Sam smiled.

-Elizabeth we have to go.- Jason said softly.

Sam looked at the man concern in his eyes. She got the sense he himself didn't want to leave her in the cage but knew better of it. The way he called Liz's name she got the sense that this was either Lucky the first love of Liz's life or Jason the greatest love of her life. Sam was lost, thinking about the love her life, no one knew where he was and that made her heart ache. If Jack was alive, she was sure that this time she'd have to do something about it, and save him.

-Okay, be safe I'll find you.-

-You always do.-

Jason led a trembling Liz out of the holding chambers and back onto the main road they managed to get to there small home before Liz broke down. Jason held her; she didn't cry she just trembled as he quietly rocked her back and forth.

-For a long time he was all that I had. Losing him would hurt too many people.-

-You to.-

-Yes maybe me most of all. He cared about me when no one else did. He was so careful, like he didn't want to hurt me, scared I'd reject him.-

-You didn't.-

-I couldn't I had a father that loved me for once. I did everything I could to make him proud I needed his approval as much as he needed mine. Then we let that go and just loved each other.-

-We'll find him.-

-We have a lot of work to do. I need to make you a passable Jaffa fighter.-

-Later, you need rest they won't need me tomorrow, I think we should get to know this place.-

-Okay.-

He helped Liz up and the entered the bed chamber. He slid of his tunic and boots and climbed into bed. Then she removes her own tunic, skirt and boots and slid a dull gray shirt over her body. She lay down next to him and he looked over at her in the moons light. Liz turned over and looked at him.

-I'm sorry.-

-About?-

-I wanted to tell you I was alive but the more I thought about Courtney and you, the more bitter and angrier I got. I never thought it would hurt you so much.-

-It did.- He said coldly.

-She blamed me?- Liz asked.

-She's bitter, she couldn't live with it Elizabeth.-

-Carly actually told me once if I couldn't live with your life walk away. I wonder why she didn't tell Courtney that?-

-She liked Courtney more then you.-

-Yeah and she saw something in you two being together.-

Jason sighed shaking his head.

-What because she wasn't happy, her happiness is was the size of an inch.-

Liz snorted Jason looked at her.

-Sorry, just wondering how long my happiness was.-

-A good yard at least.- He smiled.

-Hmmm. So much unneeded bullshit in the galaxy how does one live?-

-Carefully.-

He looked over at her she was asleep. He finally closed his eyes. The first sun put a soft yellow light into the windows. He felt her cheek and arm across his chest. The second sun turned the light white in the sky, he felt her watching him. He sighed when he felt her lips on his bare shoulder.

-Good morning.-

-I woke up and saw you I thought I was dreaming.-

-Oh?-

-First real fantasy.-

-Fantasy?-

-Yes, was when you where in my studio. I didn't think after the rape I could get the graphic.-

Jason groaned.

-Down boy you've got a workout this morning.-

-And a lot of recon it's not going to be easy getting them out.-

-Suddenly feel confident.-

-Don't get cocky Webber.-

-Now it's Webber?-

-You don't like it.-

Liz looked at him.

-When did you stop seeing me as innocent little Elizabeth?-

tbc


	16. Double cross

-When I kissed you and you use your tongue ring.-

-Liar.-

Jason smiled while he got a feel for the staff weapon.

-Let's just say you weren't the only one having fantasies.-

Liz eyed him then her face turned serious.

-This is the weapon of choice amongst Jaffa.-

-I can see why.-

-Good because I've seen some of the best first primes do things with this baby other then fire it.-

-Okay show me Elizabeth.-

He was surprised by her; she had become a solider. Liz could take his place a Sonny's right hand with little fuss or notice. She could take command of a troop of men or command a troop a Jaffa. His artist was now a painter of war, battle tactics, strategy and underhanded dealings. She was stronger then she looked and used her opponent's underestimations against them. In other words she fought dirty when she had to, not only when back into a corner, but to get the job done.

Once done with training they walked around the area noting the change in guard. The amount of guards around the Stargate and landing bays. The timing of the rescue would have to be perfect, and form what they saw a night job would be better. They entered the house, when the hairs on both necks stood up.

-Imagine my surprise when I saw you coming off one of those ships.- A voice said in the dark.

-Pop!- Liz jumped in his arms and kissed him he groaned.

-Your hurt?- She got good look at him, he looked like he had been beaten.

-I'll live.- He looked at Jason.

-You must be Gen. O'Neill.- The younger man said.

-You must be Spencer or Morgan.-

-Morgan.-

-Oh.- Jason studied the man, there was a resemblance between him and Liz but something was off.

-So how did you get away Pop?- Liz said walking behind them.

-I never got caught, but I was a hard push.-

-Then maybe you should take a rest.-

The Zat hit the general and Jason stepped back not surprised if there was any question of how changed Liz was that was it.

-He got a fucking Gould in him.- She snapped.

-I felt something was off. – That when Jason pulled the Zat on her and shot her. He tied them both up and planed a rescue by himself. Which wasn't a problem for him he could do it if need be.

He was make last minutes checks, when Jack woke up he looked over at Liz and then back at Jason.

-Nice work.-

-Thanks.-

-How did you know?-

-Your not that badly hurt, your mouths are bleeding now when you came in they weren't. And no one knows Elizabeth like I do.-

Jack regarded him.

-I see why you affect my kid so much.-

-She's affected me to.-

-Not enough from what I hear.- Jason stopped and looked at him.

-I have to go.-

-What why? Untie me!-

-No I can't trust you and we planned the rescue for tomorrow night with that thing in her I have to act now.-

-You're that good?-

-Don't really know just a job that has to be done.-

He aimed the Zat at Liz.

-Don't you'll kill her! Two shots kill.- Jack cried.

-Good to know what does three do?-

-Disintegrates the body.-

-I'll be back in 30 mins.-

Jason put on his uniform and reported for duty at the weapons garrison. Wit Elizabeth crash course on Gould tech he reprogrammed the alarm system. He waited ten minutes, after that the system kept going off, while the other guards moved to correct it Jason move to the cells. He fired the Zat into the ground knocking everyone in the chamber out. Then he searched out Sam and woke her up and she told him were to locate the rest of her team.

-Where's Liz?- Sam asked.

-She has a thing in her.-

-What a Gould? How?- Daniel said.

-She got it form her father.-

-Why move form the Gen. to Liz?- Sam asked.

-We can ask it when it wakes up. Put on the uniforms.- He looked at Teal'c

-Can you help Elizabeth only taught me the basics.-

-Very well.- Teal'c nodded.

They got back to the house.

-We'll have to leave fast.-

Jack looked at Sam his eyes telling her his worries as usual.

-I'm fine sir. Lets go.-

-What the plan.-

-I'm going to activate the star gate and then we meet at the landing bay.-

-Diversion sweet. Going to have to get into a fire fight before hyperspace.-

-Not a problem had the ship reloaded.- Jason said.

-You thought of everything.-

-Elizabeth did. You get that out of her right?-

-Yeah we've got friends.-

Jason with Teal'c help made it to the Stargate and dials a random planet. The Jaffa scrambled to stop the escape and then the Alkesh flew over and ringed them up. They lurched into space and was questioned about their exist. Jason did the talking exactly like Liz told him to and they manage to jump into hyperspace with out a fight.

-She does this everyday?-

-Not everyday she gets weekends off.-

tbc


	17. Ball Buster

Sam dressed his wounds he was just watching her. So many things where running through Jack's mind at the time. But Sam kept to the task of cleaning him up and getting some rest herself.

-All done.-

She looked at him he was looking at the ring on her finger. She balled her hand up into a fist and stepped away from him.

-Don't marry him.- Jack finally said.

-What?-

-I love you, please don't marry Pete.-

Stunned Sam just looked at him. Did he really say it out loud? Did he really ask her not to find happiness with someone else?

-Sir.-

-Jack.- he corrected.

She sighed.

-Why now?-

-Life is now way to short to go on like this. We've done what was best for the team and for the SGC because we believed in what we're doing. I still do but, I don't want to have regret's Sam. Finding the kid, realizing what I've been missing by not having more children or her in my life. It's also made me realize that one day we won't get out by the skin of our teeth.-

She smiled softly.

-Every time we go into those damn dimensions, it's us. Without question or compromise, I want that Sam. I...-

-Stop, just ask me to marry you.-

-Marry me Sam?-

-Yes.- She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Someone clear there throats. They broke apart to see Teal'c and Daniel watching them.

-Well Teal'c looks like Harper won the bet.- Daniel said.

-Indeed, I was sure the last time ColCarter was taken would have been it.- The jaffa relied.

-You two don't have an issue.- Jack asked still holding Sam.

-Life's to short Jack.- Daniel said.

-Agreed.- Teal'c bowed his head.

-Excuse me.- Jason said.

-Sorry Morgan, is she okay?-

-Still out but the consol is saying where entering our destination.-

-How do you know how to read it? - Sam asked him.

-Elizabeth's is a good teacher.-

-Ahh, we'll meet you up there.-

Sam looked at Jack.

-He's an unusual one isn't he?-

-Yeah but I can't help like him and his style. The fact that he knew it wasn't the kid was impressive.-

-Not the mention the loan rescue.- Daniel said.

-JasonMorgan is a worrier by nature; he's more Jaffa in that aspect.-

-That's why he fit into the roll so well.- Sam said.

They joined him on the command deck. Jason moved and let Jack take over; Elizabeth was awake and screaming in the escape pod.

-Tokra cree!-

-This is Gen. Jack O'Neill we're in need of assistance.-

-Your welcomed Gen.-

They landed the ship and took Elizabeth to the Tokra chambers below ground.

-Cool.- Jason said.

-Sam?-

-Dad, Elizabeth with us she's been taken by a Gould.-

-We'll get it out quick.- Waving his hand at his people.

-Who's he?- Jason asked coldly.

-That's Sam father.- Jack said eyeing Jason.

He looked around him, at the people come to help Liz.

-No.- Jason said.

-Jason they can help her.- Jack told him.

-They have those things in them.-

-How did you know that?- Jacob asked.

-I feel it. It's what makes me a good enforcer. I know when people are lying to me. Even before they speak their bodies are lying.-

-Jason trust us, these are the good version. They proven that, she'll be fine.- Jack put his hand on the mans shoulder. Jason hesitated then gave them Elizabeth.

-I will kill you if you're lying. Understand.-

Jacob felt a chill.

-Is that Elizabeth's Jason?-

-Yes dad.- Sam said smiling.

-She wasn't kidding.-

-No dad she wasn't, ah we need to talk about well about me and Jack.-

-Jack? This can't be good.- Jacob sighed.

-It is dad, we're getting married.-

-Sam.- Jacob said warningly.

-Dad I love him I always have. I can't change that and we've behaved long enough. We..-

-Samantha stop.- Selmak said.

-Why?-

-Because Jacob is military he may not understand and is not willing to listen. Thus I will for him and make him hear me. I've been around long enough to see and know that, I believe the human say Life is to short.-

-I've heard that three times today.- Sam said with a laugh.

-Yes and it's very true. Your father will not be problem.- Selmak said.

-Like hell I won't this is your career, the SGC!- Jacob cried.

-I'm not leaving, Jack might.- Sam told him.

-Jack's needed as much as you are.- Jacob snapped.

-We can make this work Dad.-Sam snapped withthatclosed Jacobs's mouth.

-Better yet we will make it work and everyone around us will get fucking use to it! Got it!-

tbc


	18. Life's to Short

Jacob fumed but did not dare top incur his daughter's wrath. Selmak tired to reason with him, knowing that most of all Jacob was scared for them. But they had their family around them, people who loved and supported them.

Jason watched her sleep the thing that was in her floating in a container at the end of the room. He stared at it for an hour then lay down next to her he couldn't sleep; he was tired but he just couldn't sleep.

A hand touched his face, she smiled.

-Feeling better?-

-Much, I knew you'd know.- She said.

-Really?-

-I told her she didn't want to listen. Boy was she pissed when you Zatted her.- Liz's voice raspy.

-Elizabeth.- Jason said in an exasperated whisper.

Then she ran her hands over the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss. Jason sighed, and kissed her deeper, running his and over her side. He moved over her, she slid a leg up over his thigh. Some one cleared there throat, they both sighed and looked over. It was Sam and Jack giving Jason a dirty look.

-Hi pop.-

-Hey kid how you doing?- He said walking into the room.

-Well I'm just fine or at least I was.- She said arching a bow. Jason sat up and turned to them.

-I'll be back.- He said to Elizabeth she nodded understanding.

Sam watched him leave.

-He's is…-

-Isn't he, I used to be awe of it. But now…- Liz said with a sigh.

-Now?-

-Now I'm older, not so naive and have been burned by him. Thus make the He is thing, a bit of an annoyance.-  
-Elizabeth there are few men in the world with the He is Factor that isn't fake. He's one of them, and he wants you.- Sam told her.

-I know, and he wanted me before and look how well that worked out.-

Jack listens to the girl talk with interest. Sam was trying to convince his daughter to give Jason a chance, Liz was trying to find a reason not to. She was pissed about how she was treated, Jack could understand that. But Jason seemed sorry about his actions. Yet sometimes his baby girl could be pig headed and most of all protective. Of herself and her son, but considering CJ last reaction to her leaving maybe Liz was right now was not the time.

-Sam where is your engagement ring?-

-Your father asked me to marry him. – Subtle.

-Wow you finally did it. - She said looking at her father.

-Yeah I did good for me. Really.- He gave Sam a smile.

-So let's go home shall we. Sonny is going to pop a nerve if he doesn't get Jason home soon.-

For some un explained reason Thor was waiting for them. Liz and Sam quizzed her father but and even Thor was tight lipped about it. They where beamed to her house in Colorado.

-Let's go.- Liz said.

-Where?- Jason asked.

-To get CJ.-

Liz knocked on the door of her next door neighbor. The women smiled and Liz went in Jason waited down stairs. She was carrying a little boy of five in blue Spider-Man pajamas and a bag in which he took.

-Thanks, he didn't have one his episodes did he?- Liz asked the woman.

-No but he has been quiet, ate very little.-

-This is getting worse. I don't know what to do except take some time off. Thanks Betty.-

-Your welcome Liz good night.-

Jason kept his hand at her back and opened the door to the house. He watched her climb the stairs and then looked around the house. It was Liz, comfortable and colorful, she came down.

-I thought you lost him.-

-I lied I don't like to tell people about him to dangerous.-

-Xanders?-

-Yes, looked for him but after thing with Emily, he ended up on a slab in Canada. I buried him and told CJ about him. Every sense with me going away CJ has…-

-What Elizabeth?-

-He's tossed three screaming fits ones that wouldn't stop until he passed out or I came and got him. He doesn't talk anymore around his friends.-

Jason frowned Michael did things like that to get attention.

-He's lonely; around here every little boy has a daddy it's Middle America where families are whole. If he was in New York he wouldn't be so hurt by this.- Jason could hear the desperation in Liz's voice.

-Maybe he needs to spend time with another guy.-

-That's funny you saying guy.- She smiled.

-You know what I mean. Seems to me you both need a man in your life. Truth is I need you.-

Liz looked at him in shock.

-Jason I have my baby to think about.-

-Come to Port Charles with me.-

-What?-

-You have work there, this way I can spend time with CJ. I want to Elizabeth I need to.-

-He's not a substitute for loses.-

-No but he needs me and I need him we need to heal Elizabeth. I always knew it would be you. You helped me once I'm asking you to do it again.-

This was twist.

-You?-

-Yes.-

-Truth is I never expect you to say how you needed anything. I thought you'd with the, what I needed argument.-

-Why lie.-

-Good point.- She sighed and looked up at CJ room.

-At least I'll be close for CJ. We all need time Jason. Each one of us, I guess this is a good thing.-

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Every time a sweet innocent kiss he knew as Elizabeth turned into pent up passion, anger, need, love that was Liz. He pulled back and she sighed put her forehead to his.

-We have a lot of work to do.- She said.

-I know, I just.- Jason sighed.

-Want you in a manner that is not romance novel but pornographic.-

-Yes.- He hissed at her words.

-Time, we need time and to keep from touching each other.- she laughed softly.

-Hmm.- He hand ran around her back.

-Jason.- She warned.

He stepped away.

-Life's to short for this shit Jason.-

-Yeah I know exactly what you mean.-

tbc


	19. What?

Liz had to smile at the last week. First there was CJ and Jason and a resemblance that if Liz didn't know better would have had her believing them father and son. CJ said nothing as usual just sat in his spot and took his cereal and milk. Jason was eating a bowl himself and watches CJ with interest. Elizabeth was frying eggs and bacon for herself. She turned and looked at the pair; CJ took three large spoon fulls of his KIX then put the spoon in the bowl looked at her.

-Who is he?-

-Good morning to you to baby.-

-Hiya ma. Who is he?-

-I'm Jason and old friend of your mom.- Jason said.

-Yeah, and what is he doing here?-

-CJ don't be rude.-

-Can you trust him?-

-CJ rude.- Liz said.

-Yes your mother trusts me with her life you can to.- Jason answered.

-Really?-

-Yes.- Jason didn't bother smiling to reassure the boy.

CJ turned his mouth from side to side, and looked at him side ways.

-So, Jason is it?-

-Yes.-

-What line of work are you in?-

-CJ!-

-It's okay Elizabeth. I'm in the coffee business.-

-You're that Jason, the mobster.-

-Charles Jackson O'Neill.-

-What! Grandpa told me, what am I suppose to pretend like don't know?- Jason arched a brow.

-My life is dangerous.- Jason said.

-So's my momma's she thinks I don't know, but I do.-

-Is that why you been tossing fits.- Jason said, the boy snorted.

-Guess you can information on anybody.- Liz dropped the fork on the table, Jason grabbed her hand.

-Yes I can you're mother just happened to be the source.- CJ shrugged and went back to eating breakfast.

-I was scared sue me.-

-I know what that's like.-

-Do you? So scared you momma not going to come?-

-Oh baby.- Jason squeezed her hand.

From there he and CJ talked and Liz listen with tears on the edge of her eyes. CJ told Jason how lonely he was and how he missed his father. Jason told CJ the same about his loneliness and how he misses his two little girls Lila and Hope. They kept talking, while Liz got dress for work. Jason heart stop the saying there's something about a man in a uniform went both ways. She was beautiful and Jason couldn't really breathe.

-I know she's a MILF.-CJ said at the look in Jason face.

-Boy! I'm going to kill your grandfather and you!-

While she was away Jason and CJ got to know each other better. Fast friend by the time she got home, Jason had a gift. He told CJ about going to PC and the boy was ecstatic. Then Jack and Sam came over for dinner. Surprise by the effect Jason had on CJ, the boy was a little chatter box they all missed. Liz noted the extra smug I'm good look on Jason face as Jack had to tell boy to shut up so he could tell him the good news. CJ was so happy about, his Grandpa and Sam he started calling her Grandma right there as if not to be to obvious.

-He get it's from you.- Elizabeth scolded her father, Jack just smiled.

Then they packed up and were escort by a group of people to the air port. They said their goodbyes and where on long trip home. Once they landed, CJ was out and Jason was carrying him. They grabbed their bags and headed back to Jason's apartment. Sonny and Carly where packing up the last of old penthouse when they go off the elevator.

-Jason!- Liz put her finger to her lips.

Sonny saw the little boy in his arms and looked at Elizabeth.

-Come on baby.- CJ groaned and moved from Jason to his mother.

They went into Sonny's penthouse.

-Where have you been? I've been calling.-

-It's a long story I found out what was going on with Elizabeth. Then she got side tracked when her father was kidnapped.-

-What?- Carly said.

-Yeah, I went with her to get him back. It took a while.-

-Who's the little boy?-

-Her son CJ, she told you he was dead to protect him for her enemies.-

-She doesn't have enemies she using you again.- Carly cried.

-I've seen her enemies for myself, she has them and they would hurt CJ and her father if they could. She has to finish some business here in Port Charles.-

-Good to know then maybe she can explained to me why Lorenzo still in jail and what she did to put her sister in a coma.-

Jason took it in; Sonny could see he knew exactly what was going on.

-I'll ask her.-

-Carly go ahead I need to talk to Jason.-

Carly walked out and striate across the hall.

-So what happened?-

-Exactly what I said, I can't tell you more.-

-Why not?-

-It could get her killed.-

-What is she into that would get Elizabeth killed other then dealing with Alcazar?-

-She's a spook Sonny.-

Sonny was shocked to say the least.

-She works for her father, we talk about anything and we could have serious problem beside it could put CJ in danger.-

-I get it, how deep.-

-Lifetime deal and she's good at it.-

Liz opened the door and looked at Carly.

-What did they tell you?- Liz said on the phone.

-Did they, yeah they're like rats everywhere. Yeah how are they doing?-

-Good to know thanks.-

-Before you start Lorenzo is fine and has been released from jail. I had everything cleared up.- She told Carly.

Carly sputtered.

-What about your sister?-

-Still pregnant with his kid.-

-Your lying.- Carly said narrowing her eyes.

-They ran the test didn't they?-

-Yes but the hospital won't let anyone see them. Wonder why?-

-So I'm CIA big deal Carly deal with it oh and I'm not going anywhere, I wont let run me out so deal with it and get out I'm tired.- Liz said with her back to the woman.

tbc


	20. Are we good?

The apartment was quiet and she wasn't used to it. It was hard not being out there, her father had told her once that it can get so addictive even the hard parts like the torture and pain that you forget real life. Some days you just have to stop and live real life or just life in general. She stood in Jason's bay window thinking about the man and her baby boy.

Jason had become obsessed with being a father again. It seemed every child he got wasn't his and was taken away after a while, the ones he did have were gone. He was tired of the bad boy biker and enforcer and simply wanted the simple. Love, and family, but she was sure he knew that his life made that very thing difficult. Jason felt punished for the life he chose, but the last person on the planet who should be punished for protecting the people he loved was Jason.

God Liz missed him so much; even when she was mad at him she missed him. Now he was yet another worry in her life. She really didn't care; he made CJ smile again, like only Jason could. Why wouldn't God give him a child of his own? Now the obsession was hers, to see him a father or happy. Which was it? To Jason being a father was happiness, just like for Sonny. For Sonny children died and he believe himself cursed now he had three of his own and was more devoted then ever.

-Poor Jason.-

Strong arms wrapped around her.

-What so poor about me?-

-Nothing just feeling your pain.-

-Yeah it getting tiring.-

They didn't have to say anything else. They just stared out of the window both thinking about life.

-Where are we going?-

-I don't know, does it feel like its not the right time?-

-It feels like we just met, have a connection and are taking it slow.-

-Boy, you have changed.-

-What?- He laughed.

-A while ago all you would have said I don't know what if feels like.-

-Yeah.-

-Yeah.-

-So now that you talk lets talk about this.-

-Okay.-

-We've changed so much Jason, I'm not as needy as I used to be.-

-I need a little more then I did before.-

-So just about right?-

-I feel more for you then I did before.-

-You think you can love me now.-

-I've always loved you.-

Liz pulled out of his arms.

-Jason…-

-I was wrong.-

-Easy to say now when you want me now.-

-Liz.- She growled when he did.

-You never call me Liz, what? And no bullshit!-

Jason sighed they had to finish there conversation. He could say things that no one would expect Jason Morgan to say, to Liz most of all.

-I told you I'm tired.-

-That's not all.-

-I'm angry at you, at Courtney, at Sam. Jason's good enough to save your life but not husband and father material.-

-I never thought that and I'm sure neither did they.-

-Then why do you all keep leavening me?- Liz gasped.

-Oh Jason. You are a hard man, so hard in fact that once you feel is all or nothing. Sometimes that can be over whelming to a women who isn't ready.-

-What am I supposed to do?-

-What we all do superhero, keep looking.-

-This whole thing with you Liz wasn't like Sam and Courtney. We grew together, learned together. It didn't just hit me with attraction and want. I realized I felt something, I knew that if we went further it would be more and it would be good.-

-Then why all the shit!- She snapped.

-I was reacting, I know I said it didn't hurt seeing you with Zander but…-

-Honest, I asked you to be honest.- She growled at him.

-I didn't want you to know.-

-Jason if you couldn't tell me of all people then why do you think you've been feeling this way. You shut out as you said the one person you could trust.-

-I couldn't stand it! I couldn't stand the look on your face. Liz I was afraid.- He said.

She knew that was hard for him to say she put her hand on his face and he looked into her eyes.

-Why are you calling me Liz.-

-Because I realized that you have changed. Because you affect me in ways you never did before. I feel like I can not only talk to you, but some days I just need you. Hold you, touch you, kiss you, and make love to you. I told you I could wait once, I know now that was a mistake. Waiting is what got us in trouble the first time.-

Liz looked at him, the shadow of the man she knew. Jason was looking at her like he never did, hungry. Liz liked the way he looked at her, for a long time she didn't feel like much of a woman. That very looked made her wet, Jason was right they let it go once before. Liz wasn't going to let it happen again. She removed her shirt and her pajama buttons Jason groan and growled at the same time. Pulling her naked form into his arms, and kissing her fiercely.

Liz gasped feeling his need press against her belly there was something erotic about him in his jeans and her completely naked, it was like their whole relationship. But now Jason was the one who's open, the way he kissed her and touched her was more then she had ever expected the usually clam and cool Jason was feral with need. Lifting her till her legs were wrapped around his waste he carried up to the bed room. He kicked the door close behind him kissing her breathless, then he moved down to her breast. Kiss and licking until Liz was whimpering his name.

Jason wanted to savior and feel and just sinks into Liz and stay. Even if the moment didn't last longer then a night, he was thankful Liz would grant him this one request. He kissed flat belly and down to the dark wet curls, Liz cried out when his tongue dance over her need, Jason groaned when her juices flood his mouth. Suddenly Liz's nails dug into his back thighs locked around his head and she exploded.

Jason pulled away breathing hard, chest heaving in time with Liz's, he looked at her, and taking a deep breath he removed his jeans. Climbing over her, Liz gasped, all her fantasies where right she smiled a womanly smile as Jason moved within her. She couldn't help but groan as the ache built inside her again she locked her ankles around his waste. Jason was the one to groan as he sank deeper, leave it to Liz to give him everything he needed.

The ache turned into gasps, Liz grabbed his biceps and squeezed and exploded again. Jason road it out with a groan, no this for him would last, for so long they let this need and feeling cool. Not ready to let it get this far, no Jason was going to savor this for a while. By the time he rolled from her body the sun was coming up. Liz couldn't move, Jason looked over at her she was asleep. He was surprised by her throughout the night. He wasn't the only one hungry, a few old porn movies Max and Johnny showed him had come to mind when Liz got what she called her second wind.

She was, everything a man wanted, sexy, sensual, no where near as innocent as Carly thought, and dirty, kinky, lude and loud, thank god for sound proofed rooms. She knew how to get him going, whispering not just fantasies but wants into his ear for three hours he laid back and let her drive and was not disappointed. She even whispers his mind.

-This is what took us so long, this night, the moments when we die in each other arms. The look in your eyes, the feel of you inside me, moving and coming. This Jason was perfect timing.-

That's what she said to him the last time, and with those words even after the night they had he exploded louder and harder then he ever did.

-I love you Elizabeth.-

tbc


	21. Morning AfterNoon Quickies

Long, hot and relaxing, but it was kind of hard to deal with when she was banging on the door.

-Yeah keep your pants on.-

-Don't use up all the hot water I want to take a bath.-

-We live in modern times can't use all the hot water.-

-You know what I mean! Oh come on I ache all over.-

-So do I.-

-You've been in there for an hour and half.-

He opened the door still dripping wet she came in and sat on the toilet. He climbed back in scrubbing his skin.

-Well if someone hadn't tired to beat a record I would have been out an hour ago.-

-You know I wasn't the one who woke me up every hour on the hour last night.-

He looked out the shower curtain. She was wearing his shirt and looked a little uncomfortable.

-You could join me.-

-We both know the dangers of that. Boy we where like teenagers very horny teenagers.-

-You complaining?-

-No, but god I just wish I didn't have the aches and pains after. How could something so amazing, hurts so much?-

-We had a lot to make up for after so long.-

-Hmm.- She smiled watching him finish his shower.

Finally he climbed out and she ran a bath and watched him save. The bathroom filled with soft lavender that was her sent. She slid in and hummed, closing her eyes with a smile. He went to the bedroom and got dressed looking around, the place was a mess they had a hard time getting to the bed. Having done it on the stairs on the way to the bedroom. The against the wall and opposite, then finally the bed. He smiled and groan as each move he made hurt.

-I'm too old for this.-

-That's not what I thought last night.- he leaned over and watch her long leg come over the side of the tub.

-Good it won't last forever.-

-You'll out live us all. Besides your not that old bastard.-

Smiling to himself, remembering how he played with her last night till he had her cursing his name, and finally settling on bastard. He got up and groaned.

-I'm heading out.-

-I've got the day off and I will fill this tub again and stay other three hours.-

-I love you.- He kissed her head

-I love you to Jack.-

She was walking down the darken corridor to her new labs when she was yanked into a darker room. She was kissed in such a way that she lost all thought of who her attacker was and just let him attack her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and groan when he pressed his need into her belly. Then she growled, he pulled back and looked at her.

-What was that?-

-Nothing you can't handle, now Doctor Jackson can you tell me why you've been after me like this?-

-I don't know Doctor Phraser every sense you came through the Stargate not so dead. I've been thinking that I've wasted too much time.-

-This wouldn't have anything to do with O'Neill and Sam would it?-

-Yes it would life's to short Janet. How long do we have?-

-Before Jack sends Teal'c looking for you and you get those I know your fucking her senseless looks?-

-Yeah.-

-Hmm about 30min Doctor can you handle it?-

-Yes Doctor I think I can.-

Before Teal'c could knock this time he was waiting for him.

-Hey Teal'c Jack here yet?-

-Yes. Is DoctorJanetPhraser well?-

-Oh I'm just fine.- He heard through the door Denial turned red.

-Very well let us go DanielJackson.-

Janet sat in silence of the room, the hum of their passion surrounding her soon she'd have to tell her dear friends the truth and the danger of there knowing. A low beep caught her attention.

-What is it Citech?-

-The People await your answer.-

-I need more time things just got complicated.-

-You where suppose to come back for your child.-

-Yes and it got complicated as all things do. Beside this is no small request.-

-What about your duty?-

-I will always do my duty Citech. But never at the expense of others. Now leave me to remember my time with my lover.-

You couldn't see it but the silver golf ball size orb floated away. Janet let her eyes adjust to the dark and she dressed and left the room. Daniel's sent still her nostrils and fingers on her thighs; he would hate her they all would.

Jack looked at Daniel, he and Janet had been at again, he was glowing then Daniel nodded at him and he realized he was glowing himself.

-So how's the Doctor Dr?-

-Fine.- Daniel said with a blush.

-Can someone explain to me how it happened?- Jack asked.

-No sir and Dr. Phreaser have not memory of it.- Dr. Right said.

-But it her? Not a fake?-

-Yes Dr. Jackson its her.- The man nodded.

Janet took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair again. The blood tests where conclusive.

tbc


	22. Loose end New ends

Sonny watched Jason he was moving kinda slowly.

-So Liz's is a wildcat.-

-More like a dom…never mind.- Jason said shaking his head.

-Dominatrix!- Sonny eyes shoot up.

-Sonny.-

-Liz… kinky?- Sonny frowned.

-Okay… dirty, kinky, nasty, sexy, you name every dirty fantasies she'll do it.-

-Okay no more I never want to think about her like that.-

-I thought so.- Jason said easing himself into the softest chair he can find.

Sonny watched his friend with a smile. Jason had a euphoric looked on his face and the small smile he got when thinking about Liz.

-It's all about timing isn't it.-

-I was jus thinking that myself, I and Elizabeth have either been allies or enemies at one time or another. Never lovers, never physical, I like this version. Sonny things could get complicated.-

-How so.-

-I may need actually want to leave the organization.-

He waited for Sonny's reaction.

-I knew it.- Sonny said with a shout.

-What?-

-That out of all the women in your life Liz would be the one you'd give it up for. I was right, Hey Max that over four no five thousand.- Sonny said the guard.

Jason blinked.

-You expected this.-

-Sooner or later there were the children. You can't have any if you working as my enforcer; I was just wondered if I was going to have to fire you to get you to start your life. But Liz is always a sure bet, easy money.- Sonny said rubbing his hands together.

-I'm glad you took so well cause Carly won't.-

-No she won't but you have a right to your life. And truth be told we've taken up enough of it. But I get the sense that you won't be board.-

Jason smiled.

-No she leads an interesting life.-

Liz sat in the hospital room with her sister waiting. When Sarah finally woke she just looked at Liz and began to cry.

-I'm so sorry.-

-Its okay you were pretty much a prisoner in your own body. Now it's over but you still going have to explain the baby to Lucky.-

-I can't, Liz I can't please help me.-

Liz sighed.

-I'll try but even still he won't understand. Sarah I can't stress how important this secrete is.-

-I know.-

-How'd you get it anyway.-

-Mom and Dad where in Egypt a village in the desert with a dig not far away. I remember hearing a commotion and then I woke up with mom and dad with me. I couldn't speak or tell them what was going on but I could hear the thing talking through me.-

-Hmm can you remember what she was up to?-

-Besides the baby no. I can't remember that, what about my baby what are you going to do with it.-

-If the ancients don't come for it you should be fine. Course the Military will keep an eye out.-

-Lucky will never forgive me.-

-Its Lorenzo baby to maybe he'll want apart in it.-

-He's a criminal.-

-Yes he is Sarah but he's now MY criminal.-

Sarah looked at her sister.

-Do you want Lucky back?-

-No, I HAVE Jason now and I mean to keep him.-

-This is such a mess Mom going to have a heart attack.-

-Sarah what about top secret don't you get.-

-I meant about my marriage Liz. I maybe blond but I not an idiot.-

Liz closed her mouth to that.

-Sarah!-

-Mom.-

-Lizzie what are you doing here. I thought you where dead my god.-

Caroline slapped her.

-Mom!- Sarah cried

-Caroline!- Liz…father cried.

-How could you do that to us.-

-Didn't think you give much shit considering you never really did before.- Caroline face was stricken.

-We're you're parents.-

Liz was about so say something when her cell rang.

-Hiya kid.-

-Hiya Pop.- They all looked at her.

-How November 5th for you?-

-Why pop?-

-Date. She set it this morning while relaxing on my porch.-

-November 5th great for me I and Jason will be there with bells on. The kid well his schedule is kinda busy.-

-Funny.-

-No its fine I'm so happy for you pop. But I'm in the middle of business I have to go. Talk to you later.-

-Give my best to my grandson and the thug.-

-POP!.-

She hung up the phone, seeing the pure shock on her families face.

-That was Jack O'Neil mom.-

Caroline Webber heart just stopped. Her husband looked at her.

-You lied to me.-

tbc


	23. Gotta say goodbye

Caroline Webber looked at her daughter with a bit of hatred and anger and sadness. What kind of mother was she indeed? She had let her sadness and bitterness over loosing Jack get in the way of being any kind of mother to Liz. When things between she and her husband got bad, a young Jack O'Neil made it all better, he was so good to her it was scary. She was angry with herself for not having the guts to leave with Jack when he asked her to. They would have been so happy the three of them instead she chose the safe and in doing so began to hate the site of Liz because she was her father in everything she did. She saw the angry contempt on Liz's face and realized that this was all her fault. She'd blamed her daughter for everything and thus lost her.

-Caroline?- Jeff asked.

-I'm sorry, we just gotten back together I didn't want to ruin it.-

Liz snorted.

-Lizzie give me a break.- The woman snapped.

-You really don't want to hear what I have to say you never did. So I'm going to go and meet up with my son. Sarah I'll try with Lucky but I can't promise anything.- Her sister nodded.

-Lizzie wait! How did you find out about him?- Her mother grabbed her arm.

-He came looking for me.-

-Why did you do that you your father?-

-That man is not my father in any sense of the word thanks to you so I could give a shit about his feelings. And lets not forget for one second who did what to that man first.-

It was like a slap in the face and Caroline stood silent as Liz walked away.

Janet just watched him sleep, she didn't want to leave in the first place but coming enemies required she return home and take her place amongst the ruling council. She had to tell her human friends the truth or she would never see them again and she didn't want that she kissed Daniel until he woke.

-Hmm.-

-I am not human Daniel.-

He blinked.

-I know.-

She looked at him surprise.

-When I ascended I felt your presence, I went to find out what it was. I found you fighting at the edge of our galaxy what are they called.-

-We are called Tax'Lan 13 clans and one great empire, not in this galaxy. The planets in this galaxy are just colonies.-

-Why haven't you helped?-

-Our Ancients have issue with your ancients. It's a long and stupid story but it exists.-

-So what's going on why did you come back?-

-Cassie, I couldn't be without her she is my child in every way.-

-And me?-

-A happy accident that will keep me coming back to Earth even after I begin my duties.-

-What duties Janet…is that you're name.-

-Zepeda…and I will be taking my place a leader of the Scientific Cast amongst my race.-

-Congratulations! How long before you have to go home?-

-I should have left three days ago but I just couldn't not without telling you all.-

-Then I guess you'll have to tell them tomorrow.-

Daniel saw the wary look on her face.

-I'll be with you all the way Zepeda I promise.

Liz walked into the penthouse with a fuming Carly waiting for her. She wasn't in the mood to fight but the woman was looking for one and Liz would rise to the challenge.

-He's leaving everything he's known for you!-

-What?- Liz said shocked.

-He's leaving don't pretend that you don't know.-

-I don't know!-

-This is his home; his family is here you have no right.-

Liz blinked.

-You're the second person to tell me what I can and can't, should or shouldn't have done. That's the right YOU don't have. For the record I didn't know Jason was leaving that is a decision he came to on his own, by himself without my input. So you go and take it up with him.-

-You don't get it do you. This is where Jason belongs if he thinks needs a family then he can go back to Courtney, fix things with her, he was happier with her then he was with you.-

-Pardon me for saying so but you don't know shit.-

Carly just glared at her.

-How do you know Carly? How do you know he was happy with her at all.-

-I saw it.-

-You saw what you wanted. I thought the same thing until HE told me other wise. Until Jason told me he wasn't happy with Courtney, happy with me, happy with Sam. He's never BEEN happy.-

-Bullshit.-

-Why don't you ask him?-

-Because I know.-

-Selfish as usual.-

-What is that suppose to mean?-

Liz sighed.

-Carly talk to Jason and for once in your life listen to him. LISTEN to him, don't put what you want in to his mouth and hear what you think he should say. Listen to him; he's given up everything he's wanted for you and your family. Now it's time for you to make that sacrifice don't avoid it because you just don't want to. Think of Jason for once.-

Carly swallowed what she said.

-To put it in clear terms. Pull your head out of your ass.-

tbc


	24. Remains to be seen

He sat in Sonny's penthouse waiting, Carly stormed in screaming for Sonny. Her husband came down the stairs and looked at her.

-You can't let him leave with that witch.- She snapped

-Your sister still loves him give him an assignment to protect her again.- she continued.

-Carly.- She turned to see Jason watching her.

-You can't leave with that woman.-

-I love her.- Jason stated.

-Bullshit you just think you do. I know Jason, I know you love Courtney you where happy don't give up on that.-

She pleaded with him.

-Carly please listen to me. I love her, not the way I did all those years ago. Different I can't explain it but, I want a life with Elizabeth and CJ and I want babies with Elizabeth. I've always known that if I truly settled down it would be with her. That if we parted we always get back to each other somehow, that what ever happens with us would only make us stronger. I know you and Liz don't get along I can't help that. I. Love. Her. I want my life and my happiness with her.- He stressed.

-If that's true then that harpy can move back to Port Charles.- She snapped.

-She can't Carly her work is too important and if they let me I'll be working with her.-

-What you're leaving the family.- She turned to Sonny.

-You can't be happy with this!-

-I told him that if he didn't, I would have fired him. He's given up enough for us Carly don't you think.-

-How is starting a family with the RIGHT woman giving up anything? How is loving the RIGHT woman and being close to the family you already have giving up at all?- She screamed rage in her eyes.

-Carly I want to have a family with ELIZABETH not Courtney. I want to work with Liz not Courtney. My life is with her.-

-I will make you see that you're making a mistake. Michael and Morgan will never forgive you if you do this.-

-Carly! Don't us our children to hurt Jason its not far!- Sonny snapped angrily.

Carly stopped and looked at her best friend.

-Jason please don't leave us. I know you think you have to. But you don't, you can stay with us we'll protect you and you can have your family everything you deserve.- She said tears streaming down her face.

-I'm so sorry. I can't, I've never been stronger in my whole life and she makes me that way. I need to be with her and that means I go where she goes. I'm sorry Carly.-

-I'll never forgive you for choosing her over me.-

-Carly! Don't do this.- Sonny snapped.

-Never.- She spat.

-I'll always love you know that.-

He left, and Sonny turned to his crying wife.

-You don't give a shit about him you never have.- Sonny growled.

-Of course I do. I'm thinking about what best for him.-

-If that where true then you'd see, that cold, sadness he's always had is finally gone. As usual this is about you and what you want.-

Carly sniffed and sat down crying.

Jason walked in to the penthouse and lean against the door.

-That good huh?- Liz said with a sad smile.

-She threatened me like she always does.-

-When did you decide you where leavening?-

-This morning.-

-Oh I'm sure you would have told me before she did so it wouldn't have been such a shock.-

-Yes I would have.- Jason sighed.

-What about work?-

-I think I'll like the SGC.-

-Are you kidding?-

-No, I've retired.-

-Sonny didn't pop a vain?-

-No.- Jason frowned. –Why would he?-

-Hmm.-

tbc


	25. Mother

Banging on the door woke them out of much needed sleep after long quiet love making. He looked over at her with a frown and rolled out of bed pulling on his pajama bottoms and heading down the stairs.

-Is Lizzie here?-

-Who are you?-

-Her mother? And you must be the mobster?-

Caroline said with a scowl on her face she look Jason up and down and humped pushing past him.

-I need to speak with my daughter is she…up.- She said waving her hand at him.

-I don't know, I think the whole building is awake.- Jason grumbled, turning to the soft whimper it was CJ coming down the stairs.

-Hey buddy you okay?-

-Banging woke me up, not mommy she sleeps heavy.-

-Then you can come back tomorrow.- Jason said to the woman.

-I said now Mr. Morgan.-

-I said no.- The look on the man face was scary. Caroline swallowed and backed away from him.

-My daughter just proceeded to destroy my marriage. A marriage I've been working on mending for a very long time.- The woman snapped.

-What about your daughter?- Jason said harshly.

-What?-

-What about Elizabeth, what about fixing things with her? You clearly don't care about her so why should she even have to deal with you?- Jason said.

Caroline blinked.

-Lizzie…-

-Mommy hates that name.- CJ put in.

-Yeah buddy she does.-

Caroline scowled at them both.

-Elizabeth has done nothing but ruin her life. An artist who can't make any money, pregnant by a murderer at a young…- She was stopped by the dark scowl on Jason face.

-Zander was a good kid. Got the bad end of a deal, he loved my sister and Elizabeth and I don't think his son would appreciate you speaking about his father like that. You hate your daughter if you didn't you wouldn't be doing everything in your power to destroy everything she loves. You wouldn't look at your grandson like he was a mistake, like Elizabeth was a mistake. You have no idea how beautiful and forgiving and loving she is.-

Caroline didn't like to be talk to like that.

-From what I hear I wasn't the only one who pushed her aside.- She sneered.

-Liz and I have made mistakes but we love each other and we're going to be together. And I can tell you don't like that or your daughter so please leave and let us get some sleep.-

Caroline turned to leave and walked right into her daughter.

-Finally this thug seems to think he can tell me what to do and about your life.-

-He can that's why I didn't say anything. You and I are finished get out and don't come back.- Liz said.

-Lizzie we need to talk about Jack.-

-What he's a better parent then either of you ever where.- She smiled at the older woman.

-I know that Jack's upset about him and I.-

-Not really he's marrying the love of his life in November.-

Caroline sputtered to silence.

-We have nothing else to say to each other so please get out of my home.-

-Not until I'm heard.-

-No now.-

Shoving the women out the door and slamming it in her face to turn to Jason. He picked up CJ and they went upstairs.

tbc


	26. Proof of Parenthood

They where packing didn't take long she didn't bring too much to PC and he didn't have a lot to pack. One thing was for sure she'd have to put in for a bigger house. For both CJ and Jason, CJ was getting big and well Jason was just big. So the packing consisted of five boxes, one was his clothes and the rest was nick knacks he collected over the years. Jason was packing to move away, last time all he took was his bike. Which made it to Colorado Springs just fine, Jack told him. This time he was taking his life and hope for the future.

He sat with Elizabeth in his arms and the fire roaring. C.J was playing with Michael and Morgan right now and all they needed was time alone. Liz sighed and settles a little further when a knock woke her up. Jason got up and opened the door.

-Morgan.-

-Jack what are you doing here?-

-Pop?-

-Hiya Kid.-

-What happened is it Sam, Daniel, Teal'c.-

Jack look at Jason.

-Funny how they can work themselves into frenzy isn't it.-

-Pop!-

-They're all fine Janet's a little alien but other then that we're all fine.-

-Janet's a what?-

-Alien, I'll tell you that part later right now I want my grandson where is he?-

-With Sonny's boys. I'll go get him.- Jason walked out and nodded to Jack.

-What's up Pop?-

-You mother was always a very determined woman.-

-Motherfuker.-

-Now, now.-

-What, what?-

-Funny, Kid she's upset.-

-I don't give a flying fuck for upset Pop! She had no right that women fucks up every step she touches and we pay for it how is that fair?-

-Baby girl I know you're pissed with your mother maybe you should talk to her.-

-Not after the way she treated your grandson and Jason she could fuck off.-

-Sit down now!- Finally had to say loudly.

-Boy Sam said I could be stubborn, now I know where you get it from.-

-Pop.-

-I'm not asking you to do this for her, kid. I'm asking that you do it for you. So you can be done with her once and for all…she's got you on this trip that you need to prove you're worthy. You're an O'Neill you've got nothing to prove. People wait there whole lives to get where you and Jason are, you've got a great dad and a great son. Point that out to her and go about your business.-

-Grandpa Jack!-

-Hey sport how are you.-

-Great Sonny's sons are fun. Kristina's pretty.-

-Kristina!- Liz cried.

Jason just smiled and patted her shoulder. Jack and CJ talked while they finished packing banging on the door made them jump. Jack answered the door and looked at Carly.

-Hi I'm Jack.-

-Where is Jason?-

-Uh packin' right sport.-

-Yes Grandpa Jack.-

Carly looked at the man before her this wasn't Steven's father.

-Who are you?-

-Jack O'Neil nice to met ya. Hey Kid any place good to eat?-

-Kelly's Jack.- Jason come down stairs looking a little flushed. Jack arched a brow.

-The Kid havening a little trouble talking.- Jason did answer.

-If you must know pop we where making out.- Liz answered.

-I didn't need to know that.- Jack said.

-Me either. So your mother was a lying cheating whore like you I see.-

-CARLY!-

Jack turned to the woman. He frowned looking at his grandson.

-What ever her mother maybe, keep my kid and my grandson out of it. Got it.-

-What are you going to do my husband is Sonny Corinthos.-

-Yeah…General Jack O'Neil U.S. Air force with the president on speed dial who by the way owes me a few favors, Liz O'Neil's soon to be Morgan if he knows what's good for him father.-

Carly stood stunned looking at the man. Then she looked at Jason.

-There you go flapping that stupid trap of your before you think again. Boy what ever are you going to do when Jason not around to cover your ass.-

-You now what muffin I wasn't talking to you. We're Jason's family not this instant family.-

-ENOUGH.-

-Jason.-

-No Carly I've taken care of you all for a lot of years, now its my turn.-

-I want you to be happy with Courtney she still loves you Jason.-

-I don't want Courtney.-

Carly looked at him and then glared at Liz. Jason stepped in front of her

-I swore I never abandon you that I would always be there for you. But you have to understand I want my own life the one I CHOOSE not the one you choose so you can have what you want. I want you to understand but you won't. I'm done Carly leave.-

-Jason don't let her do this.-

-She hasn't done anything.-

Carly pushed around him and looked at Liz.

-I will make you pay for this, I swear.-

CJ moved to his Grandpa side. Jack looked at his daughter; she had that look in her eye. The one she gets when pushed to far first her mother now this.

-Oh Damn…-

Carly swallowed.

tbc


	27. Bitch in Me

Carly Corinthos feared a lot of things losing Jason was the worst she'd move heaven or hell to see to it he stayed by her side for as long as she needed him. Carly didn't like Elizabeth Webber one because Elizabeth also had that power over Jason and that she hated. With Courtney even Sam Carly had free access to Jason and would never dare to tell her to stay away or solve her own problems. Or don't cause them, Jason was Carly's safety net and she was desperate not to lose that.

Carly just stared at the women who seem to have physically changed right before her eyes. Liz steps right up into her personal space the look in her eye was cold hard rage. Elizabeth patients had run out.

-You threaten me and think this time I'll walk away?-

-Okay before Liz says something she'll regret you should leave.-

Carly didn't move.

-Not this time Carly what between me and Jason is between me and Jason. He need his freedom he needs to be happy but you just don't get it do you. You suck the life out of everything around you everything you touch you destroy.-

-Fuck you.-

-Why else would you be so desperate to keep Jason around. He rebuilds your world when you destroy it. I've been witness to your talents of destruction we could use her pop.-

-You don't know shit.-

-You get up in my face and threaten me in front my child the gloves have come off.-

Jason sighed this was going to happen weather he wanted it to or not. It wasn't for Jason to put Carly in her place it never was. Emily told them all the ground rules had to be set or Carly would walk all over them. She didn't need to give the speech to Elizabeth she knew.

-Let's go Jack.-

-But…-

-Now.-

-Yes sir.-

-Jason.- Carly turned to leave. Elizabeth grabbed her arm.

-Excuse me we're not done.-

-I don't want anything to do you with you.- She said trying to get away but Elizabeth grip was strong.

-You want to threaten me then it does have something to do with you.-

The door slammed shut and Carly decided not to let muffin face scare her she faced the woman squarely.

-Save me the bullshit about never making him happy and Courtney. I wont even bother with how you a selfish bitch that doesn't want him to be happy unless on your terms. You want it Carly take it, take your shot. Because frankly I'm tired of talking just to let you know this isn't for Jason this is for us cause we just don't like each other.-

Carly blinked and then she threw the first punch screaming jumping the smaller woman. Elizabeth reeled back over the chair on to the floor head just missing the coffee table. Carly punched her in the face, Liz kneed her in the stomach and rolled away form her she got up and kick Carly in the ribs. Woman groaned in pain and Liz back way letting her get up.

Carly grabbed a candle stick and swung it wildly, Liz duck and punched her in the side. Carly swung again hitting Liz in the shoulder and then in the leg Liz went down in groan. Another swing and Liz grabbed the stick and yanked it pulling Carly into a punch. The woman fell back ward on her ass. She growled now even more in raged the ever.

-Come on bitch! Come on!- Liz cried.

Carly jumped up and ran at Liz, neither women heard the arguing men outside about stopping the fight. Suddenly interrupted by Liz and Carly coming through the penthouse door. Sonny and his men where about to break up the fight until Jason yelled to let them at it. Jack kept trying to reason out that Liz was military trained, but Jason wasn't having it. Finally Liz pulled Carly up and punched her in the face sending the woman through the other penthouse door.

-Fuck you too!- Liz said and fell back into Emily and Nicolas as the elevator doors opened.

-What in the hell is going on!- Nicolas cried.

Liz groaned at the sting on her head she opened her eyes to see Emily over her and Nicolas scowling at her.

-Please don't yell at me like that.- She said at the look on his face.

-She had it coming.-

-We all think that but you've always manage to control yourself when it came to Carly.- Nicolas said.

-There where other factors!- She snapped.

-What?- Emily asked.

-Her mother for one.- Jack said.

-Ignore him.- Liz said as her father walked by.

-Carly for two.- Jason said going in opposite direction.

Liz rolled her eyes.

-Are you leaving?- Emily asked Jason.

-I'm going back to Colorado with Liz and C.J.-

Emily looked at her best friend.

-His choice not mine.-

-I glad, he's getting away from that witch. And don't think I feel bad about the beating you just gave her.-

-Emily!- Nicolas cried.

-She had it coming.- Liz said.

Both women smiled at each other.

tbc


	28. Family Business

The move was fairly easy after the fight. Liz was still a bit tight lipped about the whole thing, but she was okay…for the most part. Jason had been through training for the last three weeks. Jack commented on how scary Jason really was when it came to begin a fighter.

-Pop he was the top enforcer in the world.-

-I get that but damn girl. How did you get involved with him.-

-Lucky died.-

Jack looked at his daughter.

-What's eating you kid; Jason's got that look on his face.-

-I think he's mad about me and Carly.-

-He wouldn't let us stop the fight.-

-Maybe but it didn't mean I had to stoop to her level. I never have before.-

-So what everybody is entitled to blow up.-

-I don't.-

-Yes baby you do if you don't you'd be dead.-

Liz took it in.

-Its also your mother.-

-No its not. - Liz said a little too quickly.

-Jason and I do actually talk ya know.-

-Maybe it is. She's been calling and calling when she could give a shit before. And I know it has nothing to do with me.-

-What does that mean she's your mother.-

-Grams is my mother…that woman was a stylish carrying case.-

-Ouch. You need to deal with this or your no good to me or Jason on his first mission.-

-Second. - Liz said off handedly.

-First. - Jack stated.

-Second.-

-Who's on third? First! - Said rolling his eyes.

-Second. - Liz gritted out.

-We can't count that one and you know it.-

-But!-

-No buts kid, we do and they'll ask questions they're already over looking the mob enforcer thing.-

-Okay.-

-Call your mother.-

-Fuck that!-

-You won't feel better if you don't say what you have to say Kid. You know it and I know it.

Liz sighed watching her father walk away. The funniest site ever was seeing Jason Morgan in uniform or BDU's but there he was watching her. Liz sighed he'd stopped talking to her yesterday.

-As your father likes to say until you pull your head out of your ass your not worth talking to.-

When she got home from a mission he'd locked her out of the bedroom she had to sleep in the quest room. Jason also believed that confronting her mother would pull her out of as he liked to call it the bitch phase she was in. Liz sat at her desk in her office, she was letting her mother get the better of her again. She picked up her phone and dialed her mother's number.

-Well it took you long enough to call me. I was starting to wonder if I need to make a surprise visit.-

Liz wanted to hang up.

-What do you want mother?-

-To talk about what's happened Elizabeth what else.-

-Fine say your piece I'm busy.-

-Well excuse me you can't show your family any common curtsy.-

-What is with you?- Liz cried.

-Excuse me.-

-You act like your shit don't stink and I have to bow and scrape to appease you. I think what pisses you off the most is that my life is on track and I have everything you want. You brought this on yourself mother. You fucked Jack and got me, you lied to daddy. So why the fuck is that I get the cold shoulder and nasty attitude what did me and my son do to you?-

-Elizabeth…I…-

-I'm not done. You're one miserable unhappy woman and I have no time nor do I have patients for your bullshit. Stop calling me mother, and don't call Jack he's not interested in your bullshit either. When you're ready to apologies for being a shitty mother let me know until then. I don't have anything to prove to you.-

She slammed the phone down.

Jason got the feeling she talked to her mother she was less in her bitch phase and more just out and out mad. He returned her bedroom privileges more out of fear then anything else. He stood by the answering Machine and waited for her to come home.

-What?-

Jason pressed play.

-Elizabeth it's your mother, you know I try I do but you don't give an inch. I just think that you can do so much better and you could be just as good as you brother and sister if you tried. As for my relationship with Jack I don't think you should have an opinion on that at all. It's none of your concern. As for your son he seems like a nice little boy but I wouldn't know because you never brought him for us to see. I don't like being talked to in that manner young lady and I really wish for once in your life you would hear me out.-

Liz looked at Jason and he swallowed he wondered if he should postpone his fist mission just in case Liz tried to kill her mother. Then again he couldn't be forced to testify if he wasn't there. So Liz kissed Jason good bye as he went off with SG10. She packs up CJ and got on a plane for New York. Caroline was a bit surprise to see her daughter at the door.

-Mother.-

-Lizzie it that you!-

-Yes Daddy it is.-

-Wow and this must be C.J.-

-Hi.-

-I'm your grandpa Jeff.-

-My grandpa is Jack.-

-C.J don't be rude.-

-C.J. Short for something?-

-Charles Jackson O'Neil.- He son said proudly.

Jeff looked at him and then his mother he stepped away from the door as Liz pushed C.J inside and they took off there coats.

-Sarah's not telling me what's going on with her marriage.-

-Not surprised she's a very private person.-

-Other then she and Lucky are getting a devoice.-

-Hmm.- Her father looked at her.

-Lizzie, your mother seems to think you and Lucky are getting back together. - It was the tone in her father's voice that annoyed Liz the most.

-Like I told Sarah I have the man I love and I mean to keep him.-

-Well that's vague Lizzie that could be anybody. - Her mother said.

-Okay I've been sleeping with Jason Morgan for the last six months. I been in love with him for the last seven years.-

-But I thought Lucky was the love of your life. - Her mother said.

-Make up your mind mother Jason or Lucky.-

-I'm just saying that you seemed confused dear.-

Liz looked at her father he watched her grow angrier and angrier by the minute.

-Caroline.-

-What?- She looked at her husband.

-Maybe we should talk about something else.-

-If we can talk about family businesses then we're not a family.-

Jeff Webber looks between the two women.

-You know what she's right. So let talk about family Caroline.-

-What Jeff, what? - The woman said shocked.

-Let's talk about you cheating on me with Jack O'Neil.-

-I think that it's inappropriate.-

-Funny how my personal business is open season but yours isn't.-

-Lizzie you shut us out.-

-I shut you out! That bullshit and you know it. You didn't want anything to do with me. Because I wasn't like Steven or Sarah. I didn't fit the perfect Webber mold so don't give me anymore of your bull mother. What do you want from me really? What about you Daddy, you never bothered with me either and now you want to be apart of my life.-

-Lizzie the older people get the more they realize their mistakes with themselves and there children.-

-Yes but their YOUR mistakes not mine. So why am I being treated like a fuck up. You hurt mom she hurts you and I get the ass end of the deal, lets not talk about our indiscretions, lets pretend like Lizzie doesn't count and maybe it will go away. I do go away and neither one of you make an effort to call me, see how I'm doing. Even after I got rapped, what are you going to say that was my fault to? - Liz yelled.

Both her parents looked a cross between angry and sad.

-We made mistakes Lizzie. - Her mother said in a harsh whisper.

-Is that your version of lets pretend it didn't happen and let's be family now. All my life I felt like I wasn't part of this family. What do you want from me? - She snapped.

-A chance you gave it to Jack, it's not far. - Her mother cried.

-Fair, you two had years, years for a second chance and now it so important. Why because I actually have a parent that loves me. That gives a shit! God what did I come here for? - She grabbed her purse.

-Lizzie wait, please.- Jeff said softly. She looked at the man her once considered her father.

Liz sat down hoping that Jason's mission is going better then this. She couldn't understand how both her father and Jason thought that she'd feel better after this.

tbc


	29. His first offical unoffically 2ndmission

Jason crouched down beside Banks and waited.

-This is the sucky part.- Banks said.

-Yeah.-

-Lotta waiting in your last profession?- Bank said looking at Jason.

-Yeah.-

-Do you talk at all man?-

-Yeah.-

-I think we got a replacement like SG-1 remember.- Grace said.

-Replacement.-

-If you can speak more then one syllable we'll tell you some stories.- Banks smiled.

-Even ones about your future bride.- Grace said.

Jason was silent for a second.

-Never had much to say.- He shrugged.

-Man of few words I can respect that. But dude we do talk that's how we become at team.- Everett said.

-Always alone just me doing the jobs.-

-Yeah well not anymore.- Grace said.

-All you have to do is ask me.- Jason pointed out.

-Got cha.- Banks said.

-Heads up kids Jaffa.- Everett said.

-Everybody knows the op. get it done, Morgan on me.- Banks lead the way.

The team moved in the objective was to retrieve the latest info on Baal's forces and paint the target to take out the any resistance to a seek and destroy. SG1, 12, 15, 19 where waiting on them. The brief said it maybe an overnight thing but the Jaffa seemed in a hurry to get things done. All the better for Jason the sooner he got home the better. He worried about Liz, she told him she was going home to see her parents but she didn't look happy about the whole ordeal.

Liz sat there looking at her parents.

-There are times when you realize that you have made mistake and regret them. We look back and we see Steven and Sarah happy and STILL speaking to us. Then we look at you and well you pretty much hate the sight of us. There comes a point when you realized its not teenage angst. You come to see the things you didn't say or didn't do, because you let personal feelings get in the way of being a parent to all of your children you remember how it felt you when you missed out on something with your parents.-

Jeff stopped and looked at Liz she was listening to him, really listening to him. Weather she cared was a different story this was way to long in coming.

-So?-

-You where right we just wanted to pretend it didn't happen. The more we did that the less you got from the both of us. We where relieved when you went to your grandmother because we where so confused and angry with ourselves and your shenanigans didn't help that we where lost.- Caroline said.

Liz looked at her mother.

-Then you got raped and well it was…wrong of us…not to…not even call or come to check on you. And frankly we where relieved when Audrey said that you had people there for you. She said that we would only upset you more. That you had issues with us and your mistakes. Not that being rapped was your mistake it was just that she believe that in our eyes, you would think we saw it as your fault. She said you didn't need that and well we just felt worse.- Jeff told her.

-We didn't want you to think that at all. You had been through so much we just didn't want to make it worse and we where afraid.- Her mother finished.

Liz frowned considering that time and her current relationship here parents they where probably right.

-Again so.-

-So when you died it was shock to our systems you were gone and it had been over 10 years sense we spoke and it was all angry words. Words that stemmed from OUR mistakes and not yours. You where just a child you didn't deserve anything we did. But like we said we where lost. The whole time you were gone we looked around for any connection we had with you and all of a sudden we realized there was none.- Jeff told her.

-Now that you are alive we just want to make up for what happened. We can't replace the time Lizzie, no one can but we can start over. That is if you want to?-

Liz had to admit, this was the last thing she expected them to say to her. She was truly tired of being angry at her parents for being shitty parents. Arguing with her mother about HER mistakes.

-Well as you can see lately I've had a low bullshit tolerance. That means no stuff about Lucky or Jason. Jason and I have FINALLY gotten to a place where we can be together and I'm happy. End of discussion.- Liz looked at her mother.

-We understand.- She said.

-As for the rest of it, like you said it takes time. I need time; I spent a long time mad. Then putting you two out of my mind and life. Now you want back in it's like an invasion.-

-We get it Lizzie we just want a chance.- Jeff said.

-Well Jack says I won't get any peace inside my head if I don't make some kind of peace with you so I guess this is it. I can't stay long Jason will be home soon and I want to be there. -

-About this Jason, he seems a bit shady.- Her mother pointed out.

-Caroline!-

-Let me finish Jeff.- She said harshly.

-Who is he Lizzie and how did you get involve with him?-

-There are two sides to him mother and two sides to me and well we just had to deal with it. You and dad worked things out its how… one second.- Her phone rang.

-O'Neil. Yes sir, well are they all right, when's the op. Oh well doesn't sound too bad. No General I'm not worried its Jason. Yes sir, bye Pop.-

-Jack's a general?-

-Yes.-

-Is your Jason alright?- Jeff asked

-Yeah just going to run long won't be home tonight. So I guess I can stay for a bit.-

Caroline and Jeff smiled.

-We'd like that Lizzie.-

-Okay please don't call me Lizzie anymore.-

Jason ached; he was tired but wired all at the same time. He was getting tired of the Mob enforcer right hand thing and until he came back from this mission he didn't realize how much. He sat in the locker room and looked at the rest of the team. He like them, trusted them, Banks reminded him of Johnny.

-Hey Morgan!-

-Yeah.-

-You got some call. Major O'Neil was really pissed by it. Said to tell you it was some big mouth dumb blond bitch that just doesn't get it.- The voice said.

-Carly. Thanks.-

-No prob. man.-

Banks looked at him.

-Problem?-

-Not that I can think of.-

-Cool wanna get a drink.- He asked.

-No if I don't get this the Major will have my ass. Later Banks.-

-Morgan.-

Jason went to find Liz, she looked different a little tired and a lot less pissed off.

-What did Carly want?-

-Something about Michael.-

-What…-

-Calm down I called Em, he's fine, no trouble with school.-

-Then what with Michael?-

-First you have to calm down and get the bolt to Port Charles look out of your eyes. Because if Carly thinks she can do it she will Jason and that will screw up missions.-

Jason hearing that and how all business Liz was took a deep breath.

-She said Michael is missing you and is upset that he can't get to you when he needs you. I told her that was understandable but things change and Michael knows that. I asked to speak with Michael directly she wouldn't let me. I was going to give him your new cell number and our house number but Carly didn't want that. Then she went on a tirade about how I keeping you from them. I told her you where actually out working and I gave her your cell.-

-Sounds like she panicking over something she did. Thought that Michael would get me running.-

-There you go.-

-Now there is a transport to the base. I expect you to come home with this resolved, Banks put in a bid to keep you but after hearing how good you where three other teams that wants to woo you.-

-Banks is fine.-

-You haven't talk to the other teams yet.-

-Bank reminds me of Johnny. I'll stick with SG10, what scare were going to kick SG12 ass?- He said with a smiled.

-You want to sleep on the cough, no body kicks 12's ass not even 1.-

-I'll be home before you know it.-

He kissed her and walked out the door. Liz sighed, so this was happiness.

tbc


	30. No matter where U go there U R

He was laying across her petite frame deep in sleep, she felt like some little boys favorite cuddly toy. His hands firmly planted on a breast the other on a hip. He was asleep before she could kiss him good night. Once sensing her presence he pulled her close and settled across her body. She ran her hand down his back. His head on her belly, he was kinda heavy no matter how intimate the act was but it was his baby moving under his cheek from the pressure that woke Jason up.

His eyes went to hers and she just looked down at him eyes shinning.

-Surprise! - She whispered.

He looked down you her bump. Why didn't he notice it before? Why didn't she tell him sooner? Did the General know?

-Say something.-

-How long?-

-About three months. You've been kinda busy back in Port Charles and then with the missions I was trying to find a way to tell you but I guess the baby did it for me. I'm sorry.-

Jason frowned.

-Don't be I can understand. It's just what a way to tell a guy.-

Liz giggled in the quite of their bedroom. Jason smiled that thought sinking in he was going to be a daddy. Thanks to C.J he was a father, Jason didn't want to say that he regretted going home but in some things he did. Sonny forgave him after he told him the truth about what he was doing. He had yet to tell Liz about that one. The look on Sonny face was priceless…

…_then…_

_-What?- Sonny said as if heard wrong._

_-Other planets.-_

_-Okay I get you're a spook now but don't yank my chain.-_

_-I'm not.-_

_Sonny looked at his best friend and blinked and sat down._

_-Can we do that?- Sonny asked._

_-What go to other planets?-_

_Jason smiled._

_-Yeah we can, through something called the Stargate. A lots going on Sonny and that's why I can't get called back like this all time. Sometimes I might even be off planet Liz to.-_

_-Carly called you didn't she with some bullshit about Michael you wouldn't have come back otherwise?- Sonny sighed. _

_-Yeah.-_

_-Jason you know I love my wife but you have to let her go. If what you're doing is half as important as I suspect then you can't get let her petty shit get in the way of it. You go and do what you have to do and I'll deal with Carly. How's Liz?-_

_-Good she been looking better.- Sonny frowned. – She just looks tired that's all.- Sonny nodded. _

_-Wedding plans.-_

_-If her father has it his way it will be a shot gun wedding instead of shot gun it will be a machine gun.-_

_Sonny laughed._

_-So other planets anything like Star Trek.-_

_-What that?- Jason frowned. _

…_now…_

Jason watched Liz in the shower she was nervous about being late to the wedding she was after all the maid of honor. She was upset that her bump was starting to show more and didn't want to look like a cow in her dress.

-Stop staring at me.- She growled.

He couldn't help it she was so beautiful and he wanted her. That of course was why they where late, Jason just wanted her every time he looked at her. Knowing she was carrying his child seems to make him really horny. C.J knocked on the door.

-I gotta go.-

Jason opened the door.

-Can I at least have a shower in peace.- Liz cried.

-Mommy you've been in here forever.-

-She's a little nervous about the wedding.-

-Why she's not the one getting married.- He said in that tone of his grandfathers.

-Charles Jackson O'Neil!-

-Better use the down stairs one buddy she's in a snit.- Jason laughed.

-You can get out to.- She snapped.

-Okay but I love you and you're not the one getting married. Beside I don't think he'll shot you for getting me pregnant before you married. Me maybe…especially if I use my defense.-

-What defense?-

-That you wouldn't marry me not matter what I said.-

Jason ducked the bottle of lotion coming at his head.

-Get out!-

They where on time thanks to C.J. and his Major Domo attitude, he didn't want to miss Granddad and Sam's wedding not one minute of it. Liz barreled into the dressing room and all the women where talking Sam. She stopped and smiled and walked over to her hugged her. Liz let out a sigh and laughed.

-I have a great wedding gift. Don't know how Pop will take it, but after the shock I'm sure he'll be happy.-

-What is it.-

-Nope not until after you seal the deal.-

-You are so like your father.-

Liz was trying not to cry, Sam gave that up when he started saying his vows.

-I take you Samantha Carter to be my wife.-

She was so chocked up Liz had to nudge her to get her talking. After that it went off without a hitch and they where dancing and party by noon.

-Hey Pop.-

-Kid, what's up you okay you look peeked.-

-I'm cool just a little pregnant.-

Jack looked at his daughter in shock then he scowled.

-Am I going to have to make it a M16 wedding.-

-No Pop he asked and I expected.-

-Good, a baby I'm happy for you kid. You look…-

-I know peeked.-

-No complete. I know what it feels like. Great isn't it?-

-Yeah Pop it is.-

Beepers went off and the everyone looked around. Jack checked his, Liz check hers and looked over at Jason, he nodded.

-Well let's finish this party at the base.-

-Beside the Jaffa wish to celebrate the union of the two greatest warriors of the Tauri.- Teal'c said.

-Boy those Jaffa they can party a whole minute.- Jack said.

-Life around the Stargate hey pop?-

-Yeah kid wouldn't have it any other way.

End

Wow I promised I would finish all the unfinished and I did. GO ME! This is just the start so look out for more finished ones and some new ones. I just want to thank you all for sticking with me. Really!

The Author.


End file.
